Maeve
by ButterflyWithFangs
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Austausch und Verwicklungen: BabyAction im Hause Speedle, leichtes Crossover mit CSI: LV
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog:**_

Seit den Verwicklungen rund um Tims Bruder Ben waren bereits sechs Monate vergangen.

Carl Webb hatte aufgrund der gegen ihn gesammelten Beweise schließlich gestanden und wurde für den Mord an Khandra Meyers zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, die er nun im Great Meadow Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in New York absitzen durfte.

Die Speedles hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, dass Ben unabhängig davon, dass Webb weggesperrt war, in Miami bleiben und sein Studium absolvieren würde. Damit er und Tim sich endlich besser kennen lernen könnten, würde er auch weiterhin bei Andie und Tim wohnen.

Auch bei Andie und Tim war nach ihrer Krise wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Andie musste langsam aber sicher zurückstecken, da ihr Babybauch wuchs und wuchs, sodass es ihr nicht mehr möglich war, an einen Tatort zu fahren. Sie konnte sich schlicht und einfach nicht mehr bewegen.

Da sie jetzt zumindest ein Zimmer mehr brauchten, mussten die Speedles mit Sack und Pack umziehen. Sie fanden ein schönes geräumiges Haus mit Garten in der Nähe ihrer alten Wohnung in Hialeah, in welchem sie in Zukunft alle ausreichend Platz haben würden. Es hatte sich gelohnt, dass Tim das Geld, das ihm seine Eltern immer wieder zukommen hatten lassen, gespart hatte.

Seit der letzten Untersuchung wussten sie bereits, dass Andie ein Mädchen zur Welt bringen würde, sodass sie sich ans Aussuchen eines Namens machten…

**_Kapitel 1: Ein neues Leben_**

"Was hältst du von Britney?", schlug Tim vor.

"Tim, nein, wir heißen Speedle nicht Spears! Du hast irische Vorfahren, also möchte ich gerne einen irischen Namen aussuchen", wandte Andie ein. "Was sagst du zu Erin? Oder wie wäre es mit Siobhan?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Erin ist das gälische Wort für Irland und ich habe schon irgendeine Verwandte, die Siobhan heißt, kommt nicht in die Tüte."

Andie stotterte: "Cao…im…he? Das hätte ja eine schöne Bedeutung… "sanft, anmutig, schön", aber aussprechen sollte man den Namen auch können."

Tim grinste: "Wieso? Ich kann den Namen aussprechen…"

"Ja, aber außer dir und deiner Verwandtschaft sonst keiner!

Tim fuhr mit dem Finger die Liste entlang, die Andie aus dem Internet ausgedruckt hatte: "Hier habe ich was: Kayleigh! Okay, nein, schlechte Idee… dann rufen wir unsere Tochter und Calleigh kommt angerannt. Obwohl die Bedeutung "Party, feiern" würde zu uns passen…"

Andie lachte: "Okay, dann vielleicht Maeve, den Namen finde ich schön! Was hältst du davon? Die gälische Version "Meadhbh" kann zwar wieder keiner aussprechen, aber Maeve find ich einfach schön… "die Berauschende"…"

Tim sah von seiner Liste auf: "Ja, das ist es. Maeve ist schön."

Tim beugte sich zu Andies Bauch, küsste ihn und sagte leise: "Hallo Maeve Speedle, hier ist dein Daddy…"

Andie lächelte während sie Tim zärtlich über den Kopf strich.

Der Tag der Geburt nahte und je ruhiger Andie wurde, umso nervöser wurde Tim. Als sie ihn eines Nachts vorsichtig weckte und ihm mitteilte, dass sie extreme Kreuzschmerzen und Krämpfe hätte, sprang Tim sofort auf, rannte während er sich anzog im Dunkeln gegen den Türrahmen und stellte erst im Auto wieder fest, dass es nicht schlecht gewesen wäre, wenn er Andie auch mitgenommen hätte. Als er wieder zurück ins Haus lief, kam ihm Andie bereits entgegen.

"Denkst du nicht, dass die sich im Krankenhaus wundern, wenn du ohne Frau auf die Geburtenstation kommst?", schnaufte sie, "Bitte beruhig dich ein bisschen, sonst kommen wir gar nicht erst im Mercy an."

Tim hatte einen panischen Blick: "Ja, tut mir leid, deine Tasche ist schon im Auto, nur dich hätte ich beinahe vergessen…"

"Ist okay, ich habe Ben noch schnell einen Zettel geschrieben, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht."

Tim half Andie ins Auto und sie brausten davon.

Sie waren mittlerweile sechs Stunden im Krankenhaus und Andies Wehen wurden immer schlimmer. Tim spürte seine Hände schon nicht mehr, die ihm Andie in den letzten Stunden so oft gequetscht hatte, und hoffte für sie beide nur, dass die Geburt jetzt bald geschafft wäre.

"Ja, fest pressen, ich sehe schon das Köpfchen", sagt der Arzt, "immer weiterpressen und atmen nicht vergessen."

Dann sah er zu Tim: "Hey Dad, geht's noch? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sehen so blass aus…"

"Alles okay, ich bin Polizist, ich habe schon öfter Blut gesehen."

Ja, Blut und Tote, aber noch keine Geburt , dachte er sich gleichzeitig, ihm ging es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gut.

Er hörte von seiner Frau noch ein wütendes "AAAARGH… SPEEEEED, ICH HASSE DICH!!!", dann fiel er ohnmächtig um. Der erste Schrei seiner Tochter war ihm entgangen.

Als Tim auf einer Liege wenig später wieder zu sich kam, sah er lächelnd hinüber zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter: "Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas verpasst habe?"

Andie lächelte geschafft retour: "Na, mein Held? Willst du dir nicht mal deine Tochter anschauen?"

Tim stand vorsichtig von der Liege auf und ging zu Andies Bett. In ihren Armen hielt sie gut eingepackt die kleine Maeve. Maeve konnte ihre Eltern nicht abstreiten, sie hatte die schmalen Lippen und die dunklen Locken ihres Vaters und die strahlend blauen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Tim sah Maeve ganz verliebt an. "Na, meine Süße, darf ich dich mal halten?", fragte er, während Andie sie ihm reichte. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er jetzt Vater war.

"Tim, es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt hab, dass ich dich hasse…"

Tim war noch immer blass: "Ist schon okay. An deiner Stelle hätte ich mich selbst gehasst…"

Während Andie und Maeve versorgt wurden, ging Tim hinaus, um Anrufe zu tätigen. Zuerst rief er Andies Familie an, danach seine Eltern in New York. Er hatte gesehen, dass er einen unbeantworteten Anruf von Horatio an Display hatte, also rief er ihn an.

"Hallo H! Ich habe gesehen, dass du mich angerufen hast. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich war gerade im Mercy beschäftigt…", sagte Tim.

Horatio antwortete: "Hey Speed! Kein Problem, ich habe Eric zum Tatort geschickt. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es einen guten Grund hat, wenn du dein Handy nicht abhebst. Wie geht es Andie? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

"Ja, die Geburt hat zwar sechs Stunden gedauert, aber ohne Komplikationen. H, die Kleine ist so süß, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!"

Horatio musste lachen: "Davon werden wir uns ja hoffentlich bald selbst überzeugen können. Kommst du heute am Nachmittag kurz im Labor vorbei? Ich würde dir gerne persönlich gratulieren. Die anderen werden sowieso wissen, was los ist, wenn du heute nicht hier bist."

"Mach ich, H. Ich muss jetzt aber wieder zu Andie. Bis später!"

Kaum hatte Tim aufgelegt, läutete sein Handy schon und Ben war dran. Tim erklärte ihm den Weg zu Andies Zimmer und Ben versprach, sich mit dem Taxi sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus zu machen.

Auch Ben war ganz hin und weg von seiner Nichte.

Als er sie Tim endlich abluchsen konnte und mal am Arm hatte, wollte er sie gar nicht mehr hergeben. Andie lag im Bett und grinste: "Wenn sie schreit, dann wird sie wahrscheinlich Hunger haben. Wäre nett, wenn ihr sie mir dann mal kurz borgen könntet."

Es war mittlerweile früher Nachmittag als Andies Arzt ins Zimmer kam. Als er Tim und Ben sah, meinte er: "Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen so gut geht Mrs. Speedle und Sie Besuch haben, aber Sie sollten sich ein bisschen ausruhen. Noch ist Ihre Kleine ruhig, aber es wird nicht lange dauern und dann werden Sie Ihre Kräfte brauchen..."

Ben reichte Andie sofort ihr Baby und gab den beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange: "Dann lass ich euch mal alleine, ich sollte sowieso zur Uni fahren, ich habe eine Vorlesung."

Tim verabschiedete sich ebenfalls: "Horatio hat mich gebeten, im Labor vorbeizuschauen. Ich komm dann später noch mal vorbei. Falls irgendetwas ist, ruf mich an, okay?"

Andie lächelte: "Mach dir keinen Stress, du hast nicht viel geschlafen. Leg dich ein bisschen hin. Wir laufen dir schon nicht weg."

**_Kapitel 2: Fotos, mehr als einer Art_**

Auf dem Weg ins Labor hatte Tim Horatio angerufen um sich zu erkundigen, ob er da wäre. Im Labor angekommen traf er am Empfang als erstes auf Paula Muro, die ihm gratulierte.

Tim bedankte sich und schüttelte den Kopf: "Wissen das hier schon alle? Bei euch kann man auch überhaupt nichts geheim halten."

Paula lachte: "Wenn gerade du Vater wirst, dann spricht sich das hier schnell herum."

Tim ging weiter zum Pausenraum. Als er die Türe öffnete, war das gesamte CSI-Team samt Alexx versammelt, sogar Cynthia, Sam, Joseph und Tyler waren da. Außerdem noch Frank Tripp. Am Tisch stand eine große rosa Torte in Form eines Strampelanzuges mit der Aufschrift "Maeve".

Tim schüttelte überrascht und verlegen den Kopf: "Ähm, wer kümmert sich jetzt um das Verbrechen in Miami, wenn ihr alle hier seid und woher wisst ihr, dass wir eine Tochter namens Maeve haben? Wir haben es doch niemandem ges…", er stutzte und wandte sich an Eric, "Delko! Wann wirst du endlich mal lernen, deine große Klappe zu halten?"

Eric grinste: "Du weißt doch, wie schlecht ich was für mich behalten kann…", sagte er, während er Tim umarmte, "trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt deiner Tochter, Alter!"

Nacheinander gratulierten ihm alle und die Frauen bestürmten Tim, da sie Baby-Fotos sehen wollten. Stolz zeigte Tim ihnen die Fotos von Maeve, die er mit seiner Digitalkamera gemacht hatte.

Calleigh sah sich die Fotos genauer an und meinte dann grinsend: "Sie sieht aus wie ihr Vater, sogar die Skeptikerfalten auf der Stirn hat sie…" Valera stimmte ihr lachend zu, während Tim das Gesicht verzog.

Calleigh deutete auf Tim´s Stirn: "Ja, genau die Falten meine ich!"

Horatio kam hinzu: "Calleigh, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen zu einem Tatort fahren. Alexx, du auch."

"Was haben wir?", erkundigte sich Alexx.

"Eine Tote im Ethel Primus Park in Hialeah, offensichtlich erwürgt. Yelina und Bernstein sind schon am Tatort."

Die drei wandten sich zum gehen: "Okay. Tim, richte Andie liebe Grüße von uns aus."

Calleigh und Horatio erreichten den Tatort nach knapp einer halben Stunde. Yelina und Bernstein befragten gerade ein paar Jogger.

"Wissen wir schon etwas?", erkundigte sich Calleigh.

Yelina drehte sich zu ihnen um: "Unsere Tote hatte ihre Handtasche dabei. Es handelt sich also nicht um einen Raubmord. Laut ihrem Ausweis ist ihr Name Bridget Jones, 36 Jahre alt." Sie deutete auf die Jogger: "Die beiden haben sie gefunden. Sie hat Würgemale am Hals und neben ihrem Kopf liegt ein zerrissenes Foto."

Alexx war mittlerweile auch da, und bereits dabei, die dunkelhaarige Frau zu untersuchen.

"Ich würde sagen, sie ist seit heute Nacht tot. Genaueres kann ich euch erst sagen, wenn ich sie in der Gerichtsmedizin genauer untersucht habe. Sie wurde offensichtlich mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Aber auf der rechten Seite ihres Halses sieht man nur Abdrücke von vier Fingern, auf der linken Seite sind es fünf. Unserem Täter fehlt scheinbar ein Finger."

"Das schränkt unsere Suche ja schon mal ein bisschen ein. Vielleicht finden wir irgendwelche Spuren an ihrem Hals, die uns Hinweise auf den Täter geben?"

Horatio nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und sah sich das Foto an. "Da ist ein Pärchen drauf, unsere Tote und ein Mann. Sieht aus, als wären sich die beiden sehr nahe gestanden, sie sehen glücklich aus… Yelina, kannst du uns eine Liste der Telefonate besorgen, die mit ihrem Handy geführt wurden? Vielleicht sticht uns ja eine Nummer, die sie besonders oft gewählt hat, ins Auge."

Yelina nickte: "Ja, sobald ich im Büro bin, fordere ich eine Aufstellung an."

Calleigh seufzte: "Sie war hübsch… Vielleicht ein Mord aus Eifersucht? Das zerrissene Foto… Vielleicht wollte sie unser Täter für irgendetwas bestrafen?"

Eric hatte im Labor mittlerweile das Foto zusammengesetzt und bereits erfolglos auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Er unterhielt sich mit Horatio, als Calleigh von Alexx zurückkam.

"Alexx hat nichts gefunden. Keinerlei Spuren, der Täter dürfte Handschuhe getragen haben. Das einzige, das wir wissen ist, dass unserem Täter wahrscheinlich ein Finger fehlt."

Yelina kam herein: "Ich habe die Liste von ihrem Netzbetreiber bekommen. Eine Nummer hat sie in den letzten drei Wochen besonders oft gewählt, sie gehört einem gewissen Slater Cochrane. Ich vermute, dass das ihr Freund war. Ich habe ihn in unserem Computer gefunden, er wurde mit 18 wegen Besitzes von Marihuana verhaftet. Er ist der Mann auf dem Foto. Wir sollten zu ihm fahren und schauen, was er uns zu erzählen hat."

Als sie an der Türe des Hauses klopften öffnete ein ca. 30-jähriger, dunkelhaariger Mann mit längeren Haaren.

Yelina hielt ihm ihre Marke vor die Nase: "Ich bin Det. Salas, Miami Dade Police Department.", sie deutete auf Horatio und Calleigh, "Das sind Det. Duquesne und Lt. Caine vom Kriminallabor. Sind Sie Slater Cochrane?"

Der Mann schluckte: "Ja, der bin ich. Ist etwas passiert?"

"Können wir hineinkommen? Wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

Er ging zur Seite, damit sie ins Haus treten konnten. Als sie auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten, begann Yelina mit der Befragung.

"Kennen Sie eine gewisse Bridget Jones?"

"Ja natürlich kenne ich sie! Bridget ist meine Freundin. Ist ihr etwas passiert? Ich kann sie den ganzen Tag schon nicht auf ihrem Handy erreichen!", fragte er mit Panik in der Stimme.

"Mr. Cochrane, wir haben Ms. Jones heute ermordet aufgefunden. Wann haben sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"

"Oh Gott! Wer macht so was?", er machte eine Pause und sprach dann mit brüchiger Stimme weiter, "Wir waren gestern Abend im Kino und essen, ich habe sie dann heimgebracht… das war so gegen 23.00 Uhr, glaube ich."

Horatio war aufgefallen, dass der Mann alle zehn Finger hatte. Außerdem war er offensichtlich aufrichtig schockiert, vom Tod seiner Freundin zu hören und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Horatio lächelte ihn an: "Mr. Cochrane, wir würden gerne Ihre Kleidung untersuchen, die sie letzte Nacht getragen haben. Sofern Sie nichts dagegen haben?"

Der Mann nahm einen Schluck aus der Coladose: "Ähm, nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Wenn es hilft den Mörder von Bridget zu finden…"

Horatio war aber klar, dass sie vermutlich nichts finden würden, was ihnen weiterhelfen würde.

**_Kapitel 3: Angebote_**

Als Andie eine Woche später mit Maeve ins Labor kam, war die Hölle los. Alle wollten das neue "Teammitglied" begutachten.

Nur Eric hatte Maeve bereits "persönlich" gesehen, sollte er doch ihr Patenonkel sein.

Calleigh kam mit Eric gerade von einem Einsatz und war hin und weg: "Die ist ja in Natura noch süßer als auf den Fotos! Darf ich sie mal halten?", fragte sie Andie strahlend. Andie nickte lächelnd und reichte ihr Maeve, während Calleigh hinzufügte: "Liegt Schönheit eigentlich bei euch in der Familie?".

Eric stand daneben und grinste: "Na klar, das sieht man doch an mir, oder?"

"Eigentlich habe ich die Frauen eurer Familie gemeint, Delko" sagte Calleigh mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, "Ich frag mich nur gerade, wie dein Kind mal aussehen wird."

Eric flirtete Calleigh an: "Kommt immer auf die Mutter an… Willst du es ausprobieren?"

"Frag mich später noch einmal…"

Eric stutzte: "Cal, wie hast du das jetzt gemeint?"

Calleigh ignorierte Eric, während Andie einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste, und unterhielt sich weiter mit ihr und den anderen Mitarbeitern, die inzwischen hinzugekommen waren. Maeve wanderte von einem Arm zum nächsten und lächelte alle freundlich an. Zum Glück konnte sie so leicht nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, das musste sie ebenfalls von ihrem Vater geerbt haben.

Tim kam hinzu und begrüße Andie mit einem Kuss: "Wie geht's meinen beiden Süßen denn so? Wo ist mein Muffin?", fragte er, während er auf der Suche nach seiner Tochter in die Runde blickte.

Andie seufzte lächelnd: "Hör endlich auf, ständig Muffin zu deiner Tochter zu sagen, sie hört bald nur mehr auf den Namen."

"Aber sie ist ja genauso süß!"

Nachdem er momentan keine Chance hatte, seine Tochter zu bekommen, wandte sich Tim an Eric, der noch immer über Calleighs Meldung grübelte: "Hey, Cubanoschwiegercousin, der Termin für die Taufe ist übernächsten Sonntag. Halte dir den frei, okay?"

Eric lachte: "Cubanoschwiegercousin? Bist du heut schon wieder ohne Helm von deinem Bike gefallen, oder auf Speed?"

"Weder noch. Andie und ich haben uns letztens überlegt, wie wir beide jetzt eigentlich verwandt sind, konnten das Rätsel aber nicht lösen…"

Horatio und Andie standen mittlerweile ein Stückchen abseits und plauderten.

"Bevor ich es vergesse, der hier ist für dich gekommen", sagte Horatio, während er Andie einen Brief gab, "er kommt von den Kollegen aus Las Vegas."

Andie öffnete den Brief, las ihn und seufzte: "Das ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was…"

Horatio blickte sie fragend an.

"Der Brief ist von einem gewissen Gil Grissom. In Las Vegas findet im September ein Forensik- bzw. Entomologie-Kongress statt und er fragt an, ob ich bereit wäre, einen Vortrag zu halten. Er hat von meinen Erfolgen gehört."

Andie sah Horatio an und fügte enttäuscht hinzu: "Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf eine solche Chance, aber was soll mit Maeve werden, wenn ich eine Woche weg bin?"

Horatio nickte: "Sag ihm zu, wir finden schon einen Lösung. Die Kleine hat ja schließlich auch noch einen Papa, oder? Hey, Speed, komm mal kurz rüber bitte!"

"H, was ist los?"

"Speed? Du liebst doch deine Frau und deine Tochter, oder?"

"Ja, klar, warum?"

"Denkst du, dass du eine Woche mit deiner Tochter aber ohne deine Frau klar kommst?"

Tim schluckte: "Ich denke schon… Wieso?"

"Andie hat die Chance, im September einen Vortrag bei einem Entomologie-Kongress zu halten und müsste dazu eine Woche nach Vegas."

Tim lächelte: "Na das schaffen wir doch leicht. Mami bringt die Kohle heim und ich kümmere mich um meinen süßen Muffin. Außerdem sind ja noch mehr Leute da, die uns unter die Arme greifen können…"

Er grinste in die Runde: "Noch dazu jetzt, wo deine Schwester bald auch noch bei uns wohnt…"

Daran hatte Andie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ihre Schwester Linda hatte sich entschlossen, ihr Jura-Studium an der School of Law in Miami fortzusetzen und dort ihren Master of Law zu machen.

Sie seufzte: "Ach ja, das habe ich ja ganz verdrängt. Wenn das so weitergeht, können wir in unserem Haus bald eine Kommune aufmachen..."

Horatio sah Andie an: "Na dann ist ja alles klar. Du kannst beruhigt nach Las Vegas fliegen."

Tim sah Horatio an: "Vegas? Waren das nicht die, die vor zwei Jahren wegen dieser Entführung bei uns waren? Warrick Black? Nein, Brown? Und Catherine W…."

"Ja, Catherine Willows. Ihr Chef Gil Grissom beschäftigt sich genauso wie Andie mit Käfern und sonstigem Getier."

Tim verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Die Familien aus Österreich und New York nutzten den "Ausflug" zu Maeve´s Taufe für einen ausgiebigen Florida-Urlaub und die Speedles hatten ständig Full House, da ihre Familien gerade nur zum Schlafen ins Hotel gingen.

Als Tim und Andie nach einer Woche Familie abends im Bett lagen, meine Andie: "Auch wenn es nicht nett von mir ist, aber ich bin echt schon froh, wenn die alle wieder weg sind." Aus dem Dunkel kam es retour: "Ach, du auch?"

Endlich war der Tag von Maeve´s Taufe gekommen, die in der Immaculate Conception Kirche in Hialeah stattfand.

Als sich alle vor der Kirche trafen ging Eric auf Tim zu: "Hast du mal kurz Zeit? Ich habe dir etwas gekauft...", sagte er, während er Tim ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte, "ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen..."

Tim sah Eric skeptisch an: "Warum kaufst du mir etwas zur Taufe meiner Tochter?"

"Ich habe im Internet nach einem kreativen irischen Geschenk für Maeve gesucht und da fand ich bei Ebay etwas... Komm schon, mach es auf...", drängte Eric.

Tim öffnete das Päckchen und zog ein langärmliges T-Shirt heraus und las die Aufschrift: _"Is minic a bhris beal duine a shron."_.

Er wusste genau, worauf Eric hinauswollte und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Tim sah Eric ernst an: "Willst du mir damit irgendetwas Bestimmtes sagen, mein Freund?"

Eric grinste: "Stimmt die Übersetzung, die bei Ebay dabei gestanden ist? Nicht, dass das jetzt "ich liebe dich" oder sowas heißt!"

Tim konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste lachen: "Das ist ein altes irisches Sprichwort und heißt "Des Öfteren hat der Mund eines Mannes seine Nase gebrochen"."

"Okay, dann passt ja alles! Das Shirt hat mich an unsere Schlägerei erinnert... ich musste es einfach kaufen..."

"Eric, mein Freund, ich habe auch eine irische Redewendung für dich: _"Go dtachta an diabhal tu!"_", grinste Tim.

Eric machte große Augen: "Was heißt das denn?", fragte er.

"Das musst du schon selber herausfinden... ich schreib es dir aber gerne auf."

Tim gab Andie ein kleines Päckchen.

"Das ist für unsere Kleine, du darfst es vertretungsweise öffnen…"

"Was ist das?"

Tim wurde rot: "Mach es einfach auf…"

Andie fand in der kleinen goldenen Schachtel einen Brief von Tim an seine Tochter. Als sie begonnen hatte zu lesen, musste sie lächeln und schaute Tim ungläubig an.

"Das hast du geschrieben? Seit wann kannst du so gut Deutsch?"

"Ich habe mich zuerst mit dem Wörterbuch abgemüht und deine Mutter hat dann Korrektur gelesen… Ich habe versucht, meine Gefühle auszudrücken."

Der Brief lautete wie folgt:

_Mein süßer Muffin! _

_Wenn Du das einmal lesen kannst, möchte ich, dass du Folgendes weißt: _

_Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in Dich verliebt. _

_Du bist einfach in meine Welt hinein gestolpert und alles, was mir so wichtig war ist plötzlich so nichtig und klein geworden. _

_Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich den Himmel für Dich weinen und die Sonne für Dich scheinen lassen, nur, damit Du glücklich bist. _

_In jeder Sekunde verliere ich mich mehr in Dir, weil Du so verletzlich bist. _

_Ich werde Dich und Deine Mom so gut ich es kann beschützen, auch mit meinem Leben. _

_Und wenn ich Euch jemals alleine lassen muss, möchte ich, dass Du weißt, dass ich Euch beide über alles liebe und immer bei Euch sein werde! _

_Dein Dad_

Andie war sprachlos.

"Ich wollte einfach mal ausdrücken, wie wichtig ihr mir seid, ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen?"

Andie sah ihn an und nickte: "Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht ernsthaft vor, uns alleine zu lassen?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Solange ich es verhindern kann, nicht."

**_Kapitel 4: Paarungen_**

Als die ganze Familie nach zwei Wochen wieder abgereist war, kehrte endlich wieder Ruhe im Hause Speedle ein.

Nur Ben und Linda blieben bei ihnen zurück. Bens Eltern hatten ihm während ihres Urlaubs ein Auto gekauft, sodass er nun endlich selbständig war. Er hatte sich Tim und Andies Chrysler zwar immer ausborgen können, aber nachdem sie den großen Wagen mit dem Baby nun selber brauchten, hatte James Speedle entschieden, dass Ben sein eigenes Auto bekommen sollte.

Linda hatte ihre Chance genutzt und Ben überredet, am Freitag Abend mit ihr ins "Canvas", einen Club in Miami Beach, zu fahren, also hatten Tim und Andie endlich mal einen ruhigen Abend zu zweit.

Andie war am nächsten Morgen gerade dabei, das Frühstück herzurichten, als Tim in die Küche kam.

"Guten Morgen Schatz! Sei so nett, und sag den Beiden bitte Bescheid, dass das Frühstück gleich fertig ist.", bat sie ihn.

"Ja, mach ich", antwortete er und machte sich retour auf den Weg nach oben zu den Schlafzimmern.

Tim klopfte an Bens Zimmertüre und öffnete sie - wie immer - ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Genauso schnell, wie er die Türe geöffnet hatte, schlug er sie auch wieder hinter sich zu. Vor der Türe räusperte er sich und sagte dann laut: "Ähm... das Frühstück ist fertig..."

Wieder in der Küche angekommen, grinste er: "Süße, kann es sein, dass sich die Anziehungskraft zwischen den Delektorskys und den Speedles auch auf jüngere Generationen überträgt? Sind wir beide irgendwie ansteckend?"

Andie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass Tim ziemlich rot angelaufen war: "Wieso? Was meinst du?"

Tim grinste noch breiter: "Ich habe gerade etwas gesehen, was ich eigentlich nicht sehen wollte... Ich habe gerade deine Schwester auf meinem Bruder erwischt..."

Auch Andie musste jetzt lachen: "Ich weiß nicht ob wir ansteckend sind, aber Linda wäre ja durchaus an dir interessiert gewesen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte wollen. Na ja, Ben ist dir ziemlich ähnlich..."

"Was? Ich hätte auch deine Schwester haben können?", sagte Tim erstaunt, "Warum sagt mir das keiner, da hätte ich mir doch gleich die jüngere Frau genommen...", fügte er ernst hinzu.

Bevor er noch zu grinsen anfangen konnte, hatte ihm Andie bereits gegen den Oberarm geboxt: "Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst hast du überhaupt keine Frau mehr, mein Freund", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Linda und Ben kamen beide mit hochrotem Kopf in die Küche. Während sich Ben zu Tim an den Tisch setzte, ging Linda weiter zu Andie, die bei der Arbeitsfläche stand.

Ben sah Tim an: "Vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft zwischen dem Klopfen und dem Aufreißen der Türe ein bisschen warten?"

Tim konterte: "Und vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft deine Türe absperren?"

Andie stellte leise zu Linda gewandt grinsend fest: "Na, jetzt hast du deinen eigenen Speedle gekriegt."

Linda grinste ebenfalls: "Na ja, frau muss eben zuschlagen, bevor sie alle vergriffen sind…"

Tim und Ben hatten nicht verstehen können, was die beiden Frauen tuschelten. Tim drehte sich um und erkundigte sich: "Geht's da um uns weil ihr so leise redet?"

"Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, wie man sich einen Speedle fängt…", sagte Andie.

Tim gab Andie einen Kuss: "Ihr Delektorsky-Frauen überrumpelt uns einfach und wir lassen uns eben gerne von so hübschen Frauen zähmen."

In dem Moment begann Maeve zu schreien.

Nachdem Andie aus der Küche gegangen war, um nach ihr zu schauen, wandte sich Tim an Ben und Linda: "Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber passt auf dabei."

Dann fügte er lächelnd hinzu: "Ihr seht, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man es nicht tut…"

Die Zeit bis September verging im Flug.

Andie hatte wieder begonnen stundenweise in der Gerichtsmedizin zu arbeiten, wo sie Maeve mitnehmen konnte, die inzwischen im Nebenraum schlief. Andie war froh darüber, dass Maeve so ein ruhiges Baby war und die meiste Zeit verschlief.

Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass Linda und Ben sich bereits bei ihrer Hochzeit ineinander verliebt und seitdem regelmäßig telefoniert hatten. Ben war der eigentliche Grund, warum Linda in Miami studieren wollte.

Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele und in ihrer Freizeit ständig miteinander unterwegs. Horatio hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Linda einen Nebenjob in der Administration bekam und sich ein wenig dazuverdienen konnte.

Der Mordfall "Bridget Jones" konnte jedoch bis dato nicht gelöst werden

**_Kapitel 5: Aufbruch_**

Während Tim die nervöse Andie zum Flughafen brachte, plapperte diese ständig vor sich hin: "… und wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf mich gleich an, dann nehme ich den nächsten Flieger…"

"Süße, wir schaffen das schon… Wir werden eine Woche ohne dich sicher überleben."

"Babynahrung sollte genug daheim sein, Windeln auch… Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe irgendetwas vergessen…"

"Andie, ich sag es noch mal: Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ich werde es hoffentlich schaffen, in einer Woche weder meine Tochter verhungern zu lassen, noch das Haus in die Luft zu sprengen. Wenn du zurückkommst, werden wir dich beide frisch und fröhlich wieder begrüßen. Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!", grinste er.

"Du hast ja Recht, aber ich komm mir vor wie eine Rabenmutter. Ich lass euch einfach so alleine, nur…"

Tim unterbrach sie: "Du bist keine Rabenmutter! Ich will, dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist und wenn dazu gehört, dass du für eine einzige Woche nach Vegas fliegst, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung. Und für alle anderen, die dich kennen auch, das weißt du genau."

Damit brachte er Andie endlich zum Schweigen.

Nachdem Andie eingecheckt hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Abflughalle.

Andie verabschiedete sich von Maeve, die auf Tims Arm saß: "Pass mir gut auf deinen Dad auf, Süße. Ich habe dich lieb", dann wandte sie sich an Tim: "Wenn es Probleme gibt, ruf mich an, ich habe mein Handy immer aufgedreht. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen klar. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß!"

Maeve kicherte, während sich die beiden küssten.

Er beobachtete Andie, als sie die Sicherheitskontrolle passierte. Sie drehte sich nochmals um und winkte den beiden. Tim hatte Maeves Hand genommen und winkte zurück.

Tim sah Maeve an: "Endlich ist sie weg und wir haben sturmfreie Bude. Und was machen wir beiden Hübschen jetzt? Wir gehen ganz brav arbeiten."

Nachdem er den Kindersitz im Auto auf den Beifahrersitz ummontiert hatte, legte er seine Lynyrd Skynyrd-CD ein. Während der Fahrt zum Labor sang er mit und klopfte den Takt auf dem Lenkrad: _"I know who you are baby … I know what they call you girl ... Never put you down baby ... I'm just like you baby, I'm on the hunt ..."_

Maeve kicherte neben ihm und strampelte, was sie immer tat, wenn Tim sang. Er sang zwar nicht schön, aber laut und es schien ihr zu gefallen.

Tim sah sie an: "Na, meine Musik gefällt dir wohl. Von wem hast du den guten Geschmack geerbt?"

Beim Labor angekommen, begann Tim den Kofferraum auszuräumen. Er war froh, dass Andie schon damals auf ein großes Auto bestanden hatte und sie sich für den Chrysler Voyager entschieden hatten.

Als er das Auto ausgeräumt und Maeve im Kinderwagen platziert hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er das ganze Zeugs unmöglich auf einmal tragen konnte. Zum Glück hatte sich Eric gerade neben ihm eingeparkt.

"Hey Eric, kannst du mir mal kurz tragen helfen?"

Eric kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Mann, was hast du da alles mit? Hast du vor im Labor zu schlafen, während Andie nicht da ist?"

"Haha, sehr witzig… Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

Während Eric noch immer auf den Haufen an Taschen und Babyzubehör starrte, hängte Tim ihm schon drei Taschen um.

Eric schnaufte: "Was ist in den Taschen drinnen? Ziegelsteine?"

"Nein, Windeln, Babynahrung, Spielzeug, Babykleidung… Man muss für alle Notfälle gerüstet sein."

Tim schnappte sich den Maxi Cosi vom Vordersitz und seinen Koffer mit seiner Ausrüstung und marschierte zügig in Richtung Haupteingang los.

Auf halbem Weg hörte er Eric hinter sich: "Hey, Rabenvater! Nimmst du deine Tochter auch mit, oder was?"

Tim stutzte, dann fiel ihm auf, dass der Kinderwagen mit Maeve noch immer neben dem Auto stand. Während Tim wieder zurücklief, stupste Eric den Kinderwagen mit dem Fuß an, um ihn ein Stück vorwärts zu bringen. Als er Maeve kichern hörte meinte er zu ihr: "Na du hast dir einen Vater ausgesucht…"

**_Kapitel 6: Viva Las Vegas_**

Als Andie nach acht Stunden Flug endlich in Las Vegas ankam, sah sie einen um die 50 Jahre alten, grauhaarigen - aber durchaus attraktiven - Mann mit einem Schild auf dem ihr Name stand, stehen.

Andie sprach ihn an: "Hallo, mein Name ist Andie Speedle. Sind Sie Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom stutze. Er hatte zwar gelesen, dass Andie 30 Jahre alt war, aber trotzdem hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie so hübsch sein würde. Die meisten Frauen, deren Spezialgebiet die Entomologie war, schauten eher wie alte Jungfern aus.

"Ja, ich bin Gil Grissom. Lassen Sie ruhig das Mr. weg, man nennt mich eigentlich nur Grissom. Hatten Sie einen guten Flug?" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Danke, ich freue mich übrigens sehr, dass ich hier einen Vortrag halten darf…"

Grissom lächelte: "Sie haben einen sehr guten Ruf und ich dachte mir, dass auch mal die jüngere Generation beweisen sollte, dass sie was drauf hat... Außerdem haben meine Mitarbeiter schon mal mit Miami zusammengearbeitet und ich dachte mir, Sie würden sich vielleicht mal gerne bei uns umsehen?"

"Würde ich gerne! Außerdem muss ich Grüße an Catherine Willows und Warrick Brown überbringen, ich bin sozusagen der reitende Bote…" Andie grinste: "Ich habe ich schon so viel von Ihrem eingelegten Ferkel gehört…"

Als sie das Hauptquartier betraten, saßen Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick und Greg gerade im Pausenraum beisammen. Grissom stellte Andie vor.

Die Männer sprangen sofort auf und drängten sich um Andie. Catherine quetschte sich mit den Worten "Entschuldigung meine Herren, habt ihr heute eure Pillen nicht genommen?" durch und schüttelte Andie die Hand.

"Hi, ich bin Catherine! Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie stutzte: "Speedle? Ich kann mich ja täuschen, aber gab es bei euch in Miami nicht einen dunkelhaarigen Ermittler, der so hieß?" Catherine wandte sich an Warrick: "Warrick, weißt du, wen ich meine?"

Warrick überlegte und bevor Andie etwas sagen konnte meine er: "Ja, hieß er nicht Tim? Tim Speedle und er hatte eine gelbe Ducati?"

Andie nickte: "Ja, ihn und die Ducati gibt's noch immer. Er ist mein Mann. Wir haben vor einem Jahr geheiratet."

Andie musste grinsen, als sich Nick, Warrick und Greg mit enttäuschten Gesichtern wieder hinsetzten.

"Und nachdem ich hier bin, spielt er in Miami gerade den allein erziehenden Vater für unsere fünf Monate alte Tochter. Ich soll übrigens auch liebe Grüße von Horatio, Eric und Calleigh ausrichten."

Als Andie am späten Abend endlich im Hotel angelangt war, rief sie von ihrem Zimmer aus Tim an.

Verschlafen meldet sich dieser: "Hallo Süße, wie geht's dir?"

Andie hatte übersehen, dass es in Miami aufgrund des Zeitunterschieds schon ein Uhr nachts war: "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur erkundigen, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, uns geht's gut."

"Okay, dann lass ich dich jetzt weiterschlafen… Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch. Alles Gute für deinen Vortrag."

Als das Gespräch beendet war, lehnte sich Andie im Bett zurück. Nicht, dass sie Tim nicht zutraute, dass er sich um seine Tochter kümmerte, aber irgendwie ging ihr das zu glatt.

Andie wusste nicht, dass der erste Tag die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen war.

Als Tim am nächsten Morgen mit Maeve ins Labor kam, kam ihm schon Horatio entgegen.

"Guten Morgen, Speed. Wir müssen zu einem Einsatz. Im Timothy H. Artmann Park wurde eine Frauenleiche gefunden. Du musst mit mir mitfahren, Eric und Calleigh sind bei einem anderen Einsatz."

"Ähm, was mach ich mit der Kleinen? Warte, ich frag kurz Alexx, ob ich sie bei ihr lassen kann…"

Horatio grinste: "Das kannst du dir sparen, Alexx ist auch schon am Weg zum Tatort."

Tim seufzte: "Na gut, dein Hummer hat ja zum Glück eine Klimaanlage. Wenn mir die Kleine einen Hitzschlag kriegt, bringt mich Andie um…"

Bei Horatios Hummer angekommen, montierte Tim den Maxi Cosi am Rücksitz.

Horatio konnte sich beim Zuschauen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Wer hätte das gedacht, dass in meinen Hummer noch mal ein Kindersitz reinkommt…"

"Ja ja, ich kann mich erinnern, dass mir jemand mal erklärt hat, dass ich wohl irgendwann mal etwas mit vier Rädern brauchen werde… Als ich gesagt hab, ich hätte dafür noch massenhaft Zeit, hätte ich mir auch nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde…"

Als sie am Tatort ankamen, schlief Maeve. Tim lies sie im Auto sitzen und ging mit Horatio hinüber zu Alexx und der Toten.

Horatio nahm die Brille ab: "Alexx, was haben wir?"

"Sie wurde erwürgt, aber weder vergewaltigt noch ausgeraubt… Und auf ihrem Hals sind nur neun Abdrücke von Fingern zu sehen…"

Horatio setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf: "Also haben wir es mit dem gleichen Kerl zu tun, der die Frau im Ethel Primus Park ermordet hat… Und ein zerrissenes Foto haben wir auch. Speed, schau dich um, ob du sonst noch was findest, vielleicht hat unser Mörder dieses Mal einen Fehler gemacht…"

"Okay, H." Tim stellte seinen Koffer ab und begann Fotos von der dunkelhaarigen Frau zu machen.

Während er das zerrissene Foto eintütete, begann Maeve im Auto zu schreien.

"H, kannst du dich bitte mal um sie kümmern? Ich habe die Handschuhe an…"

Horatio ging zum Auto und nahm Maeve auf den Arm. Als er sie anlächelte und beruhigend auf sie einsprach, hörte sie auf zu schreien.

"Na meine Süße, was hast du für ein Problem?"

Maeve begann zu kichern und patschte auf Horatios Sonnenbrille. Dann griff sie danach und bevor Horatio reagieren konnte, hatte Maeve schon seine Brille in der Hand.

"Das darfst aber auch nur du, weil du so niedlich bist. Jeden anderen würde ich dafür erschießen", flüsterte Horatio.

Tim hatte das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet und musste grinsen: "H, du lässt dich von Frauen aber ganz schön leicht um den Finger wickeln…"

Alexx schaute auf: "Timmy, wenn ich das gemacht hätte, wäre ich schon tot… das hat also nichts mit Frauen im Allgemeinen zu tun…."

Wieder zurück im Labor machte sich Tim an die Arbeit, das Foto zusammenzusetzen. Wieder war es ein Foto von einem Pärchen, die Tote und ein Mann. Die beiden sahen sehr vertraut aus. Leider waren auch diesmal keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Foto zu finden.

Genauso wie beim ersten Mordfall hatte Yelina über den Netzbetreiber von Nora Hugosian eine Liste der geführten Telefonate erhalten und so den Freund der Toten, Chris O´Brien, ausfindig gemacht.

Zur selben Zeit musste sich Andie in Las Vegas gegen Gregs Annäherungsversuche wehren.

Er wollte - wie es für ihn typisch war - offensichtlich nicht akzeptieren, dass er bei ihr keine Chance hat und dackelte ihr immer, wenn sie im Labor war, hinterher. Andie fand es amüsant und es gefiel ihr sogar ein bisschen.

Als Andie den Gang entlang ging, hörte sie ihn schon hinter sich: "Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass eine Frau wie du schon vergeben sein soll…"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um: "Greg, ich werde auch morgen noch verheiratet sein…" Andie hielt ihre Hand mit dem Ehering in die Höhe und wedelte damit in der Luft herum: "Schau, mein Ehering."

Greg schüttelte den Kopf: "Ja, ich sehe den Ring, aber was hat dein Mann, was ich nicht hab?"

Andie musste lachen: "Er ist zum Beispiel nicht so unverschämt wie du. Aber das Wichtigste: Er ist einfach mein Mann und der Vater meiner Tochter und das reicht."

Sara kam vorbei und hatte gehört, was Andie gesagt hatte.

Sie sah Greg mit ernstem Gesicht an: "Greg, lass Andie jetzt in Ruhe, oder ich geh mit dir zum Tierarzt und lass dich kastrieren."

"Oh, Ms. Sidle. Haben wir heute schlecht geschlafen oder ist uns einfach nur einen Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" Er drehte sich grinsend um und ging.

Andie sah Sara an: "Er ist ja wirklich lieb und auch niedlich, aber er kann schon ordentlich nerven…"

Sara nickte: "Wem sagst du das?"

**_Kapitel 7: Lautstark_**

Bevor Tim mit Horatio am nächsten Tag zum Verdächtigen fuhr um die Befragung durchzuführen, ging er zu Valera ins DNA-Labor. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder heute Dienst hatte.

Tim setzte seinen Dackelblick auf: "Ben, kannst du bitte auf Maeve aufpassen, während ich mit Horatio unterwegs bin?"

Ben sah Valera an: "Stört es dich, wenn die Kleine hier ist?"

Valera schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, warum sollte es? Hier ist es sowieso viel zu ruhig."

Tim bedankte sich, lud die Taschen und den Maxi Cosi samt Baby ab. Bevor er ging, sagte er noch zu Ben: "Ach ja, sie speichelt heute ziemlich viel, keine Ahnung warum…"

Kaum, dass Tim weg war, begann Maeve zu schreien.

Als Ben alles probiert hatte um Maeve zu beruhigen, war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Valera hatte ihm auch nicht helfen können.

Ben seufzte: "Ich geh mal zu Alexx, die hat ja selber Kinder. Vielleicht weiß sie, was los ist."

Zum Glück war Alexx im Haus.

Ben war verzweifelt: "Alexx, kannst du mir helfen? Die Kleine schreit ständig und sabbert fürchterlich. Ich habe schon alles probiert, aber sie wird nicht ruhiger"

Alexx griff dem Baby auf die Stirn, dann nickte sie: "Benny, ich sag es nicht gern, aber sie bekommt ihre ersten Zähnchen… Wo ist Tim?"

"Er ist mit Horatio bei einer Befragung."

"Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, er soll auf dem Rückweg ins Labor einen Beißring kaufen. Bis dahin müssen wir irgendetwas anderes finden…"

Alexx überlegte, dann ging sie in den Nebenraum und kam mit einer Karotte wieder zurück. Kaum hatte sie sie Maeve in den Mund geschoben, kehrte Ruhe ein.

"Jetzt hat sie was, auf dem sie herumkauen kann."

Ben atmete tief aus: "Alexx, du bist meine Lebensretterin! Fünf Minuten länger und Valera hätte uns aus ihrem Labor hinausgeschmissen…"

Alexx lachte: "Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, wie lange die Ruhe anhält…"

Auch dieses Mal hatte die Befragung ergeben, dass der Mann mit dem Tod seiner Freundin offensichtlich nichts zu tun hatte. Genauso wie Slater Cochrane und Bridget Jones waren auch er und Nora Hugosian glücklich miteinander gewesen und es gab kein Motiv für einen Mord.

Jedoch hatte Alexx diesmal am Hals der Toten Spuren von Chemikalien gefunden, die sie sofort zur Analyse zu Tim ins Labor brachte.

Während Tim die Chemikalien aufbereitete, um sie mit dem Massenspektrometer zu analysieren, begann Maeve wieder herzzerreißend zu schreien. Auch der Beißring konnte sie dieses Mal nicht beruhigen.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Durch die Scheibe sah er gerade Calleigh vorbeigehen.

Die schreckte sich fürchterlich, als Tim neben ihr plötzlich die Türe aufriss und lies die Akte fallen, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte.

Sie schnaufte: "Was ist hier bloß los? Der eine schleicht sich immer von hinten an und der andere reißt neben mir einfach Türen auf… Ich bin ja gespannt, was sich Eric demnächst einfallen lässt…"

"Cal, kannst du bitte mal ganz kurz auf Maeve aufpassen? Ich komme gleich wieder…"

Bevor Calleigh noch etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon an ihr vorbei gerauscht. Sie wusste, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, wenn sich der gemächliche Tim dazu herab lies zu laufen.

Calleigh ging zu Maeve in Tims Labor. Durch die Scheibe hatte sich das Schreien gar nicht so laut angehört. Calleigh nahm das Baby auf den Arm und versuchte es zu beruhigen.

In Rekordtempo war Tim mit einer CD wieder zurück. Er legte sie ein und atmete ein paar Mal durch. Dann nahm er Calleigh das Baby ab und begann zu singen. Sofort wurde Maeve ruhig.

Calleigh war erstaunt: "Was ist das für eine Musik?"

"Lynyrd Skynyrd", antwortete Tim.

Calleigh verzog fragend das Gesicht: "Lyn…, was?" Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Weißt du, dass du mich in letzter Zeit immer wieder überraschst?"

Er schaute skeptisch: "Ist das jetzt positiv oder negativ zu verstehen?"

Sie lächelte: "Absolut positiv. Weißt du, ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass du einen so guten Familienvater abgeben würdest. Du lachst mehr und singst sogar und das heißt was bei dir… Außerdem bist du ruhiger geworden und besser gelaunt."

Maeve war inzwischen eingeschlafen, sodass Tim sie wieder in den Maxi Cosi legte.

Er lächelte: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass einen ein so kleiner Mensch wirklich so glücklich machen kann. Meine zwei Frauen tun mir einfach gut."

Calleigh wandte sich zum Gehen: "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du glücklich bist, Tim. Du weißt, dass du mir sehr wichtig bist und du hast es verdient."

Wenig später kam Horatio zu Tim ins Labor.

"Speed, hast du was gefunden?"

Tim nickte: "Ja. Die Untersuchung mit dem Massenspektrometer hat ergeben, dass es sich bei den gefundenen Chemikalien um Silberhalogen und Natriumthiosulfatlösung handelt."

"Und was sagt uns das?"

Tim fuhr fort: "Man verwendet beides zum Fotoentwickeln. Die Silberhalogene heben die Farben hervor und Natriumthiosulfatlösung verwendet man zum Fixieren. Der Mörder hatte es wahrscheinlich auf den Handschuhen."

Horatio nickte: "Bridget Jones hatte einen Fotoaufgabeschein in der Tasche… Das heißt, dass unser Mörder vermutlich in einem Fotolabor arbeitet. Haben wir in der Handtasche unseres zweiten Opfers auch irgendetwas gefunden, das auf ein Labor hinweist?"

"Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Sie hatte einen Fotoaufgabeschein in der Geldbörse, Eric hat ihn vorhin vorbeigebracht."

Er hielt einen Plastikbeutel mit einem türkisen Aufgabeschein in die Höhe: "Publix, Dixie Highway, der selbe wie bei der ersten Toten. Sie haben ihre Fotos zum Entwickeln in den gleichen Supermarkt gebracht."

"Okay, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir dort einen Mann finden, der nur neun Finger hat… Speed, wir fahren sofort los."

**_Kapitel 8: Spurlos_**

Sie hatten Yelina verständigt, die sich mit ihnen sofort auf den Weg zum Supermarkt machte.

Dort angekommen, gingen sie ohne Umwege durch zur Photoabteilung und sahen sich um. Ein junger Mann stand hinter dem Tresen und sortierte gerade Fotos.

Yelina sprach ihn an: "Miami Dade Police, wir hätten ein paar Fragen zu diesen Fotos." Sie hielt ihm die Plastikbeutel mit den beiden Fotoaufgabescheinen hin.

"Was ist damit? Wollen Sie die Fotos abholen?"

"Das auch. Aber hauptsächlich wollen wir wissen, wer in diesem Laden aller Zugang zu diesen Fotos und den Daten der Kunden hat."

Der Mann nahm die Fotoaufgabescheine, drehte sich um und begann in den Laden mit den abholbereiten Fotos zu wühlen. Bald hatte er die entsprechenden Fototaschen gefunden und legte sie Yelina hin: "Die Aufgabescheine brauche ich aber und die Fotos kosten zusammen $ 19,56."

Yelina schüttelte den Kopf: "Die Aufgabescheine sind Beweismittel. Und die Fotos jetzt auch. Außerdem haben Sie meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Der Mann murrte: "Super… Wir sind hier nur zu zweit. Mein Kollege entwickelt die Fotos und ich mache den Rest. Zu den Kundendaten haben auch nur wir beide Zugang. Warum fragen Sie eigentlich?"

Yelina hatte gesehen, dass der Mann noch alle zehn Finger hatte: "Können wir kurz mir ihrem Kollegen sprechen?"

Er nickte und rief ins Hinterzimmer: "Hey, Harry… Kommst du mal kurz?"

Ein junger Asiate lugte um die Ecke: "Was gibt´s, Cliff? Ich muss dringend Einstunden-Aufträge bearbeiten, ich habe keine Zeit…"

Yelina sah ihn an und hielt ihre Marke in die Höhe: "Für eine polizeiliche Befragung werden Sie sich wohl Zeit nehmen müssen. Sonst muss ich Sie vorladen, das dauert dann noch länger."

Der Mann kam näher und schüttelte den Kopf: "Polizeiliche Befragung? Was soll ich bitte verbrochen haben?"

Yelina sah über den Tresen. Auch dieser Mann hatte noch alle Finger.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Yamamoto, Harry Yamamoto."

Sie deutete auf die Fototaschen: "Haben sie diese Fotos entwickelt?"

Der Mann drehte die Taschen um und las, dann antwortete er: "Nein, das war mein Vorgänger. Ich arbeite erst seit knapp einer Woche hier. Die Fotos sind ja schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt, das ist sich gerade noch mit der Abholfrist ausgegangen. Eine Woche länger und wir hätten sie entsorgt."

Yelina wurde aufmerksam: "Ihr Vorgänger? Wie ist sein Name und wo finden wir ihn?"

Der erste Mann, der sich als Cliff entpuppt hatte, antwortete: "Sy Parrish. Er hat vorige Woche, ich glaube am 21., überraschend gekündigt. Hat nichts gesagt, wo er hin will."

Yelina sah Horatio und Tim kurz warnend an, dann fragte sie: "Hat der Mann 10 Finger?"

Wieder antwortete Cliff: "Woher wissen Sie das? Nein, ihm fehlt der linke Zeigefinger…"

Horatio sah Harry Yamamoto an: "Nur so für´s Protokoll… Arbeiten Sie hier mit Silberhalogen und Natriumthiosulfatlösung?"

Harry nickte.

Yelina drehte sich zu Tim und Horatio um: "Okay, jetzt haben wir zumindest einen Namen. Wir müssen ihn nur noch finden. Ich gebe sofort eine Fahndung nach ihm raus."

Die Publix-Zentrale hatte zwar eine Adresse von Sy Parrish gehabt, als die Polizei jedoch die Wohnung durchsuchte, war diese leer und Sy Parrish wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Sie hatten zwar einen Verdächtigen, waren sonst aber wieder am Anfang angelangt.

Horatio ging zu Tim ins Labor: "Speed, schau dir die Akten noch mal an und achte darauf, ob dir irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten in den beiden Fällen ins Auge stechen."

"An was denkst du, H?"

Horatio seufzte: "Wenn ich das wüsste… aber ich habe das Gefühl, er geht nach einem System vor."

Tim seufzte ebenfalls: "Okay, ich schau noch mal, ob ich etwas finde…"

Als Tim Stunden über den beiden Akten gebrütet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Horatio.

Am Gang begegnete ihm Eric. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass er Eric noch gar nicht gefragt hatte, was er über die irische Redewendung herausgefunden hatte.

Er grinste Eric an: "Hast du eigentlich mittlerweile eine Übersetzung für die Redewendung gefunden, die ich dir bei der Taufe gesagt habe?"

Eric grinste ebenfalls: "Ja, habe ich, was man nicht alles im Internet findet… Aber ich bin noch immer am überlegen, was ich mit dieser Information jetzt anfangen soll… Ihr gebt mir alle Rätsel auf."

"Wieso, wer noch?"

Eric seufzte: "Als Andie das erste Mal mit Maeve im Labor war, hat Calleigh so eine Meldung geschoben. Sie hat gemeint, sie würde gerne wissen, wie mein Kind mal aussehen wird und ich habe sie scherzhaft gefragt, ob sie es nicht mal ausprobieren will… Daraufhin kam von ihr ein "Frag mich später noch einmal…". Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, wie sie das eigentlich gemeint hat."

Tim grinste: "Na vielleicht hättest du sie einfach später noch einmal fragen sollen?"

Eric schnaufte: "Du bist mir echt immer wieder eine große Hilfe!" und marschierte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

"Ich helfe dir immer gerne, mein Freund!", rief Tim ihm nach und bekam dann einen Lachanfall, während er seinen Weg zu Horatio fortsetzte.

Tim klopfte an Horatios Türe. Als er eintrat, arbeitete sich dieser gerade durch einen Stapel Akten.

"H, ich habe die beiden Fälle noch mal verglichen."

Horatio sah auf: "Und? Hast du etwas gefunden?", er deutete Tim, dass er sich setzen sollte.

Tim breitete seine Notizen auf Horatios Tisch aus und seufzte: "Beide Frauen waren sehr hübsch, hatten dunkle Haare und blaue Augen. Beide haben ihre Fotos zum Entwickeln zu Publix gebracht und beide waren auf den Fotos, die sie abgegeben haben, mit ihren Freunden zu sehen. Soviel haben wir ja schon vorher gewusst. Beide Frauen wurden in einem Park in Hialeah getötet und der Täter hat sie vorher offensichtlich verfolgt, um sie alleine zu erwischen."

Horatio nickte: "Und sonst?"

Tim sprach weiter: "Ich habe mir die Daten der Morde in Verbindung mit den Tatorten angesehen. Ich komme aber nicht darauf, in welchem Zusammenhang sie stehen: Der erste Mord fand am 16.5. im Ethel Primus Park statt und der zweite im Timothy H. Artmann Park am 20.9.. Da steckt irgendein System dahinter, auf das ich nicht komme."

Horatio wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und brummte: "Solange wir das Rätsel nicht gelöst haben, können wir nur hoffen, dass es nicht noch eine dritte Frau erwischt. Vor allem gefällt es mir überhaupt nicht, dass die Morde dort stattfanden, wo ihr wohnt und Andie ist dunkelhaarig und hat blaue Augen."

"Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das auch überhaupt nicht gefällt. Aber wir haben wenigstens den Vorteil, dass wir unsere Fotos daheim ausdrucken und nicht ins Labor bringen."

Auch Tim hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, dass seine Frau ins "Beuteschema" des Mörders passte.

**_Kapitel 9: Back again_**

Als Tim Andie nach einer Woche von Flughafen abholte, war er wirklich froh, seine Frau wieder zurück zu haben. Immer wenn Andie angerufen hatte, hatte er ihr sie angeschwindelt und ihr erzählt, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei.

Andie fiel ihm um den Hals: "Wo ist unsere Tochter? Hast du sie verkauft?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

"So ungefähr… Sie ist mit Linda und Ben im Hotel, die sollen mal sehen, wie eine Nacht alleine mit einem zahnenden Baby ist. Die beste Safer-Sex-Kampagne…"

Er grinste: "Außerdem wollte ich dich mal wieder ganz für mich alleine haben. Wenn wir daheim sind, legst du dich in die Badewanne und entspannst dich und ich koche uns inzwischen etwas Schönes."

Andie hatte sich zwar schon gefreut, ihre Tochter endlich wieder zu sehen, die Aussicht auf einen Abend und eine Nacht zu zweit war aber auch verlockend. Außerdem war eine weitere Nacht jetzt auch schon egal.

Sie grinste ebenfalls: "Das hört sich wirklich gut an, mein Schatz…"

Als sie Auto saßen, griff Andie nach der Lynyrd Skynyrd-CD, um sie einzulegen.

Tim hielt sie auf: "Such was anderes aus Süße, ich kann diese CD nicht mehr hören…"

Sie sah Tim von der Seite an: "Warum? Das ist doch deine Lieblings-CD, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht mehr… Frag besser nicht, warum…"

Andie wunderte sich zwar, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

"Ach ja, unsere Tochter hat jetzt zwei Zähne, falls es dich interessiert."

Sie musste grinsen: "Oh… da brauche ich dich ja gar nicht zu fragen, wie deine Woche war, oder? Warum erzählst du mir am Telefon, es wäre alles in Ordnung?"

Er grummelte vor sich hin: "Es war ja alles in Ordnung, nur eben ein bisschen anstrengend…"

Andie war froh, wieder daheim bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Bis November konnte auch sie ihre zahnende Tochter noch ein paar Mal "genießen". Nachdem es aber nichts bewirkte, wenn Andie zu singen begann, musste immer wieder Tim daran glauben. Offensichtlich kam es Maeve nicht darauf an, ob der Gesang schön war, sondern es ging ihr eher um die Stimme ihres Vaters.

Sy Parrish schien wirklich verschwunden. In den beiden Mordfällen ergab sich nichts Neues und nachdem kein weiterer Mord geschah, hofften die Ermittler, dass – wenn sie die beiden Morde schon nicht aufklären konnten – wenigstens die Mordserie beendet war.

Tim hatte hin- und hergerechnet, konnte das Rätsel um das System, das er hinter den Daten und den Fundorten vermutete, jedoch nicht lösen. Dennoch hatte er bis dato seine Notizen bei sich um immer wieder nachzurechnen. Er hoffte, irgendwann einen Geistesblitz zu haben, da ihm die Sache keine Ruhe lies.

Als Tim eines Abends mit seinem Motorrad auf dem Heimweg war, sah er Linda, die auf dem Weg in den nächstgelegenen Park war, um zu Joggen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass seine Schwägerin wieder einmal im Dunkeln alleine Joggen ging. Nachdem er aber wusste, dass Linda genauso stur wie Andie war und es keinen Sinn machte, ihr etwas vorzuschreiben, winkte er ihr nur kurz und fuhr weiter.

Als er ins Haus ging, hörte er Andie in der Küche motzen. Sie war gerade dabei, Maeve zu füttern und nachdem diese Spinat offensichtlich überhaupt nicht mochte, hatte sie bereits den ersten Löffel voll wieder ausgespuckt und gleichmäßig auf ihrer Mutter verteilt. Tim musste lachen, als er seine Tochter sah, die in ihrem Hochstuhl saß und zappelte, während Andie versuchte, Maeve dazu zu bringen, nochmals den Mund aufzumachen.

Während er versuchte, den von seiner Tochter ausgespuckten Spinat aus den Haaren seiner Frau zu entfernen, meinte er grinsend: "Na, Popeye, den Spinat muss du essen, damit er wirkt, nicht äußerlich auftragen."

Andie sah ihn mit grün gesprenkeltem Gesicht an und grinste gequält: "Ja, danke für den Tipp. Willst du es mal probieren? Es würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn sie den Spinat bei dir nicht ausspucken würde." Sie drückte ihm das Glas samt Löffel in die Hand, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Tim legte seinen Helm ab, den er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte und setzte sich gegenüber seiner Tochter auf den Stuhl. Maeve lachte und zappelte, als sie ihren Vater sah und er nutzte die Chance, dass sie gerade den Mund offen hatte und stopfte ihr einen Löffel voll Spinat hinein. Maeve verstummte kurz und überlegte offenbar, ob sie wieder spucken sollte oder doch lieber gleich weinen.

Als Tim ihr Gesicht sah, grinste er sie an: "Bitte Süße, sei so nett und schluck den Spinat runter. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Maeve´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder freundlicher, sie schmatzte kurz und schluckte dann.

Andie kam gerade wieder in die Küche und schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist so eine richtige Papa-Tochter…"

Tim gab Maeve noch einen Löffel voll und sah dann Andie an: "Man muss nur wissen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht…"

Als Maeve im Bett war, saßen Andie, Ben und Tim beim Abendessen.

Tims Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank, an dem alles Mögliche, von Fotos bis Einkaufslisten, mit Magneten befestigt war. Sein Blick blieb an einem türkisenen Zettel hängen und er stutzte. Während er sein Besteck beiseite legte und aufstand um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen, murmelte er vor sich hin.

Andie und Ben sahen ihn beide fragend an.

"Welches Datum haben wir heute?", fragte er abwesend.

"Den 13., warum?

Er nahm den Zettel vom Kühlschrank und sah ihn sich genauer an. Ein Fotoaufgabeschein von Publix.

Bei ihm läuteten die Alarmglocken und er sah Andie an: "Ist das deiner?" Er wedelte mit dem Aufgabeschein herum.

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Lindas."

Tim zog den Zettel mit den Daten der Mordfälle aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb das Datum 13.11. und Ken Mattingly Park auf und begann abermals zu rechnen.

Plötzlich sah er auf: "Ich bin so ein Trottel…" Er sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Helm.

"Was ist los?"

"Andie, ruf Horatio an und sag ihm, dass ich hinter das System gekommen bin. Er soll sofort in den Ken Mattingly Park kommen und die Polizei mitbringen. Ich glaube, der Serienmörder hat es auf Linda abgesehen…"

Ben und Andie sahen ihn beide aus großen Augen verwirrt an.

Während er hinaus rannte, rief er noch "Und ihr beide bleibt hier!"

Andie war entsetzt und rief, wie Tim ihr aufgetragen hatte, Horatio an. Sie war froh, dass er sich sofort meldete und erklärte ihm, was Tim ihr gesagt hatte. Während sie sich von Horatio verabschiedete, bekam sie gerade noch Ben zu fassen, der hinter Tim her wollte. Er versuchte sich loszureißen: "Ich muss ihr helfen…"

Andie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf: "Du hast gehört, was Tim gesagt hat. Wenn er ihr nicht helfen kann, dann können wir es auch nicht mehr."

Beunruhigt setzten sich beide zum Tisch und sahen sie sich den Zettel an, der noch am Tisch lag und als sie lasen, was Tim notiert hatte, war ihnen klar, worum es ging.

_16.5. / Ethel Primus Park / E 5; P 16  
20.9. / Timothy H. Artmann Park / T 20; H 8; A 1; 8 + 1 9  
13.11. / Ken Mattingly Park / K 11; M 13_

**_Kapitel 10: Wettlauf gegen die Zeit_**

Tim raste mit seinem Motorrad Richtung Park, während ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

Warum war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass es sich bei den Dati der Morde einfach nur um die Stelle der ersten Buchstaben des Park-Namens im Alphabet handelte? Und warum bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass der freundliche Angestellte im nahe gelegenen Supermarkt, der ihm unlängst seine heruntergefallenen Schlüssel aufgehoben hatte, nur neun Finger besaß? Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie Sy Parrish aussah, aber jetzt sah er ihn deutlich vor sich.

Beim Park angekommen, riss er sich seinen Helm vom Kopf und rannte los. Von den vorhergehenden Morden wusste Tim, dass er in der Nähe eines Gebüsches nach Linda suchen musste. Zum Glück war der Park nicht besonders groß und es gab nur eine Stelle, die mit Büschen bepflanzt war.

Als er um das Gebüsch herum rannte, hörte er bereits leise erstickte Hilferufe. Er sah von Weitem Linda am Boden liegen und auf ihr war Sy Parrish, der versuchte, sie mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Tim wusste, dass der Mann versuchen würde zu flüchten, wenn er ihn anschrie, also rannte er wortlos weiter auf ihn zu. Er sah Linda kämpfen und um sich schlagen, es war also noch nicht zu spät.

Der Mann war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Linda zu ermorden, dass er Tim nicht bemerkte. Wütend riss Tim Sy Parrish von Linda, deren Lippen schon blau angelaufen waren.

Er stieß den Mann zu Boden und prügelte mit wutverzerrten Gesicht auf ihn ein. Tim war außer sich und nahm nichts mehr um sich wahr. Für ihn gab es im Moment nur diesen Mann, der versucht hatte seine Schwägerin umzubringen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Horatio mit gezogener Waffe auf ihn zu lief, gefolgt von uniformierten Polizisten und einer Rettungsmannschaft.

"Speed, es reicht!"

Aber Tim prügelte weiter auf den Mann ein.

Horatio schlang Tim von hinten seinen Arm um den Brustkorb und zog ihn von dem Mann weg, der blutend und beinahe bewusstlos am Boden lag.

Er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein: "Speed, er kann Linda nichts mehr antun, beruhige dich!"

Tim versuchte noch immer, sich von Horatio loszureißen und wieder auf den Täter loszugehen.

"Das Schwein, er hat versucht Linda umzubringen…."

"Ich weiß Speed, aber jetzt gehört er uns…"

Tim beruhigte sich, sodass ihn Horatio loslassen konnte. Er sah sich um und erblickte die Sanitäter, die Linda bereits auf eine Trage gelegt hatten und mit ihr in Richtung des Rettungswagens eilten. Die uniformierten Polizisten hatten Sy Parrish inzwischen Handschellen angelegt und lasen dem Mann seine Rechte vor.

Tim erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Andie und Ben daheim saßen. Er musste sie aus der Ungewissheit erlösen und sie anrufen. Beide waren unglaublich erleichtert, als sie hörten, dass Linda noch lebte.

Tim wandte sich wieder an Horatio: "Brauchst du mich hier, oder kann ich mit Andie und Ben zu Linda ins Krankenhaus fahren?"

Horatio lächelte: "Fahr ruhig, ich sage Calleigh Bescheid."

Tim wandte sich zum Gehen: "Danke, H."

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Andie, Ben und Tim zu Linda konnten. Die Untersuchungen waren abgeschlossen und die Ärzte hatten ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Linda Glück im Unglück gehabt hatte. Nicht viel länger und der Mann wäre in seinem Vorhaben erfolgreich gewesen.

Linda hatte eine Kehlkopfquetschung erlitten und durfte die nächsten Tage nur das Notwendigste reden. Außerdem würde sie die Nacht zur Sicherheit im Krankenhaus verbringen.

Die Ärzte hatten darum gebeten, dass sie nicht allzu lange bei Linda blieben. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten und gerade gehen wollten, hörten sie hinter sich leise Linda.

"Tim, bleibst du noch kurz?", krächzte sie kaum hörbar.

Tim sah Ben und Andie fragend an, die beide nickten und vor die Türe gingen.

Er ging zu Lindas Bett zurück und setzte sich zu ihr an den Bettrand.

Linda sah ihn an, während still Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg und sagte leise: "Ist schon okay, es wird alles wieder gut…"

Linda nickte: "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast…"

Tim unterbrach sie: "Schhhh… Du sollst nicht so viel reden…"

Die Ärzte hatten Linda ein Schmerz- und Schlafmittel gegeben, das langsam zu wirken begann.

"Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass dich meine Schwester geheiratet hat…", sie machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, bevor sie weiterredete, "Du bist unser Schutzengel."

Tim strich ihr lächelnd über die Haare: "Auf euch beide muss man ja auch immer aufpassen."

Linda war bereits im Halbschlaf. So stand Tim vom Bett auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging leise hinaus.

Mit den vorhandenen Beweisen war Sy Parrish als Mörder überführt.

Yelina und Horatio führten am nächsten Tag die Befragung durch und der Mann gestand, dass er Bridget Jones und Nora Hugosian ermordet hatte. Seine Begründung für die Morde war, dass er sich in die Frauen verliebt hatte, die in den letzten Monaten öfter Fotos zum Entwickeln brachten.

Auf den letzten Fotos, die sie nichts ahnend zu ihm brachten, waren die Frauen - genauso wie Linda - dann mit ihren Freunden zu sehen und Sy Parrish konnte nicht ertragen, dass ihn die Frauen – wie er meinte - "betrogen".

Offensichtlich war er psychisch krank und hatte die Frauen verfolgt und ermordet.

Calleighs Vermutung, dass die Frauen für irgendetwas bestraft werden sollten, hatte sich damit als richtig erwiesen.

Er war für die Polizei nicht auffindbar gewesen, da er nach dem Mord an Nora Hugosian untergetaucht war und unter einem falschen Namen bei einer Publix-Filiale in Hialeah gearbeitet hatte.

**_Kapitel 11: Zwei Männer, ein Baby und eine Torte_**

Eine Woche nach der Aufklärung des Falls feierte Linda ihren 19. Geburtstag. Andie hatte eine große Überraschungsparty für sie organisiert, zu der sie auch die Kollegen aus dem Labor eingeladen hatte.

Es war Samstag und Ben hatte Linda unter einem Vorwand aus dem Haus gelockt. Nachdem Andie eine Torte für Linda gebacken hatte, fuhr sie weg um letzte Besorgungen zu erledigen, während Tim und Eric inzwischen alles im Haus vorbereiteten.

Andie hatte Maeve bei den beiden Männern gelassen um in Ruhe einkaufen und zum Friseur gehen zu können. Maeve saß in ihrem Laufwagen und rollte langsam im Haus herum, während die Männer das Wohnzimmer dekorierten. Als Tim nach einiger Zeit in die Küche kam, verschlug es ihm den Atem.

Maeve hatte sich offensichtlich am Tischtuch festgehalten, das am Esstisch gelegen hatte und es heruntergerissen. Das wäre grundsätzlich noch kein Problem gewesen, aber leider hatte am Tischtuch die Torte, die Andie gebacken hatte und nur noch darauf wartete, überzogen und dekoriert zu werden, gestanden. Mittlerweile lag die Torte am Boden, wo Maeve immer wieder hartnäckig versuchte, mit ihrem Laufwagen drüber zu rollen.

Tim schrie kurz auf, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und lugte dann, mit der Hoffnung, dass er sich verschaut hätte, noch einmal zwischen den Fingern durch. "Muffin… Bitte nicht…. Deine Mutter bringt mich um…", seufzte er.

Eric hatte Tim gehört und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung der Aufregung. Er blieb im Durchgang zur Küche stehen und lachte: "Ich glaube, das versteht Andie nicht unter aufpassen…"

Tim drehte sich – während er versuchte, seine Tochter mit ihrem Laufwagen aus dem Tortenhaufen zu befreien - um und sah Eric mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Willst du irgendwann noch eine Familie gründen? Falls ja, dann solltest du jetzt aufpassen was du sagst…"

Eric wusste, dass es besser war, im Moment nichts mehr zu sagen und grinste still vor sich hin.

Tim gab Maeves Laufwagen einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie in Erics Richtung rollte: "Wenn du was Sinnvolles tun willst, dann kannst du dich mal kurz um deine Patentochter kümmern, während ich die Sauerei hier beseitige." Er schaufelte die zermatschte Torte in den Mülleimer.

"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Na was wohl… Wir beide werden jetzt eine neue Torte backen…"

Eric schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Was heißt hier wir? Du hast doch nicht auf deine Tochter aufgepasst, warum muss ich dafür büßen?"

Tim grinste ihn an: "Weil Andie gesagt hat, WIR sollen auf Maeve aufpassen. Und außerdem behauptest du doch immer, mein bester Freund zu sein, also…"

Er hatte den Boden inzwischen gesäubert und kramte jetzt in Andies Kochbüchern herum: "Jetzt sollte ich nur noch wissen, welche Torte das war… irgendetwas mit Schokolade…" Eric stand neben ihm und tippte mit dem Finger auf ein Rezept, das Tim gerade aufgeschlagen hatte: "Hah, das ist es: Gefüllte Schokoladentorte…"

"Okay, dann sammelst du alles zusammen, das wir brauchen…" Er drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, die mittlerweile in Richtung Wohnzimmer rollte: "Und du bleibst jetzt mal schön da Muffin, für heute hast du genug angestellt."

Tim ging zu Maeve und hob sie aus dem Laufwagen. Er trug sie zum Hochstuhl, schob ihn zur Arbeitsfläche und setzte sie hinein. Als Maeve dazu ansetzte, lautstark gegen die ungerechte Einschränkung ihrer Freiheit zu protestieren, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss: "Schhhh… protestieren funktioniert bei mir nicht. Du hast die Torte kaputtgemacht, also hilfst du uns jetzt auch."

Eric hatte inzwischen den Großteil der Zutaten zusammen und den Kopf auf der Suche nach Eiern und Margarine in den Kühlschrank gesteckt: "Wo habt ihr die Eier versteckt… Ah, ich habe sie schon."

Er nahm fünf Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und versuchte sie zur Arbeitsfläche zu bringen. Beinahe dort angekommen, glitt ihm jedoch ein Ei aus den Händen und fiel zu Boden. Bevor er reagieren konnte, rutschte er auch schon aus und die restlichen vier Eier segelten durch die Luft.

Tim hatte die Szene aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und konnte gerade noch zwei Eier auffangen, die anderen beiden aber trafen den am Boden liegenden Eric. "Autsch…" Eric rieb sich sein Hinterteil, während er langsam versuchte, wieder aufzustehen.

Tim musste lachen, während er ein Küchentuch suchte, um Eric zu reinigen, bevor dieser die kaputten Eier in der ganzen Küche verteilte. Auch Maeve hatte offensichtlich ihren Spaß, denn sie kicherte vor sich hin und strampelte.

Eric lächelte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an: "Na Hauptsache, du hast es lustig…"

"Okay, wir sollten jetzt versuchen, die Torte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu backen, sonst ist Andie wieder da, bevor wir auch nur angefangen haben…", meinte Tim noch immer lachend, während er drei neue Eier aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Eric streckte sich in alle Richtungen und stemmte dann seine Hände gegen die Hüfte: "Gut, und womit fangen wir jetzt an?"

Die beiden Männer hatten es geschafft, den Teig ohne größere Probleme zusammen zu rühren und während die Torte im Backrohr stand, machten sie sich daran die Küche zu reinigen, die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kriegsschauplatz hatte.

Als Andie heimkam, war die Küche wieder in makellosem Zustand und auch die Torte stand an dem Platz, an dem sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte.

Eric und Tim lagen auf der Couch und sahen sich ein Footballspiel im Fernsehen an. Tim hatte Maeve auf seiner Brust liegen, die friedlich vor sich hindöste.

"Und, hattet ihr euren Spaß?" Mit einem Blick auf ihre Tochter fügte sie hinzu: "Ihr seht alle drei ein bisschen geschafft aus…"

Sie beugte sich zu Tim, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben: "Was hast du da in den Haaren? Das sieht aus wie Mehl…"

Tim fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare und begann zu stammeln: "Oh… das ist wahrscheinlich nur Staub… ich war vorhin in der Garage… ich wüsste nicht, woher ich Mehl in den Haaren haben sollte…"

"Okay, falls ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Küche und mache die Torte fertig."

Kaum war Andie aus der Türe, sahen sich die Männer grinsend an. Eric schüttelte den Kopf: "Mann, du hättest noch ein bisschen mehr stammeln können, dann hätte sie gleich gewusst, dass du lügst…"

"Entschuldigung, aber du hättest mir auch vorher sagen können, dass ich Mehl in den Haaren habe, oder?"

Eric schüttelte noch immer grinsend den Kopf: "Ich bin nicht verheiratet mir dir, ich muss dich nicht so genau anschauen…"

Kurze Zeit später kam Andie mit fragendem Blick aus der Küche zurück: "Haben wir nicht mehr Eier gehabt? Es ist noch genau eines da, das ich für die Füllung brauche…"

Tim sah zuerst Eric an und dann Andie: "Ja. Eric hatte Hunger, ich habe ihm Rührei gemacht…"

"Aha… na dann…" Andie wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, "ich bin ja froh, dass ihr wenigstens das eine Ei übergelassen habt…"

Beide Männer atmeten tief durch, als Andie wieder weg war.

_**Kapitel 12: Partytime**_

Die Überraschung war gelungen.

Als Ben mit Linda nach Hause kam, waren alle versammelt und Linda freute sich irrsinnig. Sie war den Tränen nahe, denn seit dem Vorfall im Park hatte sie noch immer jede Nacht Alpträume und sie war froh, ihren Geburtstag gleich "doppelt" feiern zu können.

Später tanzte Andie mit Tim, als ihr Blick auf seine linke Hand fiel. Sie schaute ihn fragend an: "Wo hast du denn deinen Ehering gelassen?"

Tim stutzte, sah auf seine Hand und stellte fest, dass seine Frau Recht hatte.

"Ähm, den habe ich vorhin in der Küche auf die Ablage gelegt…"

Andie wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen, weil Tim den Ring sonst nie abnahm, aber fragte nicht weiter nach.

In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick lief Tim in die Küche um den Ring zu holen. Er sah auf die Ablage, wo er den Ring hingelegt hatte, aber da lag kein Ring. Tim wurde blass und in seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er den Ring noch einmal gesehen hatte, nachdem sie die Torte gebacken hatten.

Während Tim in der Küche stand und überlegte, schnitt Linda im Wohnzimmer die Torte an und verteilte die Stücke an alle Gäste.

Calleigh plauderte gerade mit Alexx, während sie die Torte aß. Sie verzog plötzlich schmerzhaft das Gesicht: "Au… was ist das?" Sie spuckte einen goldenen Ring in ihre Hand, auf den sie gerade gebissen hatte.

Alexx lachte: "Hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer?"

Calleighs Blick fiel kurz auf Eric, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand und sich angeregt mit Horatio unterhielt. Dann sah sie wieder Alexx an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht, dass ich wüsste…"

Calleigh betrachtete den Ring genauer und entdeckte auf der Innenseite eine Gravur. Da sie die Inschrift _"Tá mo chroí istigh ionat"_ nicht entziffern konnte, versuchte sie den Ring anzustecken.

"Außerdem ist mir der Ring viel zu groß!" Sie probierte sämtliche Finger durch, bis der Ring am Zeigefinger endlich halbwegs passte.

Inzwischen war Tim wieder aus der Küche zurückgekehrt. Er war noch immer blass und blickte hektisch von einem Gast zum nächsten, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Reaktion, die auf den Fund seines Ringes hinwies.

Calleigh sah ihn, entschuldigte sich bei Alexx und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin Tim zusammen zuckte.

"Was ist los mit dir? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Bitte? Ähm… nein, alles in Ordnung…"

"Okay…" Calleigh fiel der Ring wieder ein: "Schau mal, ich habe einen Ring in meinem Tortenstück gefunden… ich glaube, ich habe einen Verehrer." Stolz hielt sie Tim die Hand mit dem Ring hin.

Tims Augen wurden groß und er umarmte sie stürmisch: "Calleigh, du bist meine Lebensretterin…"

Calleigh ächzte und versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden: "Was? Wieso?"

Tim grinste sie an: "Mein Ehering…"

Dann sah er sich um, ob Andie in der Nähe war und fügte leise hinzu: "Während Andie am Nachmittag weg war, hat Maeve die Torte zerstört, die sie gebacken hatte. Eric und ich mussten heimlich eine Neue backen. Mein Ring ist offensichtlich in den Teig gefallen…"

"Na toll… und ich dachte, Eric hätte den Ring in mein Tortenstück geschmuggelt…", murmelte sie enttäuscht. Als ihr auffiel, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, lief sie rot an.

Tim musste schmunzeln, als er Calleighs hochrotes Gesicht sah: "Keine Sorge, ich verrate dich nicht, wenn du mich nicht verrätst…"

"Nein, nein – das bleibt unser Geheimnis!"

_Anmerkungen:   
Die Redewendung heißt übersetzt: "Möge der Teufel dich erdrosseln!"  
Die Inschrift im Ring heißt übersetzt: "Mein Herz gehört Dir"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2: Fotos, mehr als einer Art_**

Auf dem Weg ins Labor hatte Tim Horatio angerufen um sich zu erkundigen, ob er da wäre. Im Labor angekommen traf er am Empfang als erstes auf Paula Muro, die ihm gratulierte.

Tim bedankte sich und schüttelte den Kopf: "Wissen das hier schon alle? Bei euch kann man auch überhaupt nichts geheim halten."

Paula lachte: "Wenn gerade du Vater wirst, dann spricht sich das hier schnell herum."

Tim ging weiter zum Pausenraum. Als er die Türe öffnete, war das gesamte CSI-Team samt Alexx versammelt, sogar Cynthia, Sam, Joseph und Tyler waren da. Außerdem noch Frank Tripp. Am Tisch stand eine große rosa Torte in Form eines Strampelanzuges mit der Aufschrift "Maeve".

Tim schüttelte überrascht und verlegen den Kopf: "Ähm, wer kümmert sich jetzt um das Verbrechen in Miami, wenn ihr alle hier seid und woher wisst ihr, dass wir eine Tochter namens Maeve haben? Wir haben es doch niemandem ges…", er stutzte und wandte sich an Eric, "Delko! Wann wirst du endlich mal lernen, deine große Klappe zu halten?"

Eric grinste: "Du weißt doch, wie schlecht ich was für mich behalten kann…", sagte er, während er Tim umarmte, "trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt deiner Tochter, Alter!"

Nacheinander gratulierten ihm alle und die Frauen bestürmten Tim, da sie Baby-Fotos sehen wollten. Stolz zeigte Tim ihnen die Fotos von Maeve, die er mit seiner Digitalkamera gemacht hatte.

Calleigh sah sich die Fotos genauer an und meinte dann grinsend: "Sie sieht aus wie ihr Vater, sogar die Skeptikerfalten auf der Stirn hat sie…" Valera stimmte ihr lachend zu, während Tim das Gesicht verzog.

Calleigh deutete auf Tim´s Stirn: "Ja, genau die Falten meine ich!"

Horatio kam hinzu: "Calleigh, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen zu einem Tatort fahren. Alexx, du auch."

"Was haben wir?", erkundigte sich Alexx.

"Eine Tote im Ethel Primus Park in Hialeah, offensichtlich erwürgt. Yelina und Bernstein sind schon am Tatort."

Die drei wandten sich zum gehen: "Okay. Tim, richte Andie liebe Grüße von uns aus."

Calleigh und Horatio erreichten den Tatort nach knapp einer halben Stunde. Yelina und Bernstein befragten gerade ein paar Jogger.

"Wissen wir schon etwas?", erkundigte sich Calleigh.

Yelina drehte sich zu ihnen um: "Unsere Tote hatte ihre Handtasche dabei. Es handelt sich also nicht um einen Raubmord. Laut ihrem Ausweis ist ihr Name Bridget Jones, 36 Jahre alt." Sie deutete auf die Jogger: "Die beiden haben sie gefunden. Sie hat Würgemale am Hals und neben ihrem Kopf liegt ein zerrissenes Foto."

Alexx war mittlerweile auch da, und bereits dabei, die dunkelhaarige Frau zu untersuchen.

"Ich würde sagen, sie ist seit heute Nacht tot. Genaueres kann ich euch erst sagen, wenn ich sie in der Gerichtsmedizin genauer untersucht habe. Sie wurde offensichtlich mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Aber auf der rechten Seite ihres Halses sieht man nur Abdrücke von vier Fingern, auf der linken Seite sind es fünf. Unserem Täter fehlt scheinbar ein Finger."

"Das schränkt unsere Suche ja schon mal ein bisschen ein. Vielleicht finden wir irgendwelche Spuren an ihrem Hals, die uns Hinweise auf den Täter geben?"

Horatio nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und sah sich das Foto an. "Da ist ein Pärchen drauf, unsere Tote und ein Mann. Sieht aus, als wären sich die beiden sehr nahe gestanden, sie sehen glücklich aus… Yelina, kannst du uns eine Liste der Telefonate besorgen, die mit ihrem Handy geführt wurden? Vielleicht sticht uns ja eine Nummer, die sie besonders oft gewählt hat, ins Auge."

Yelina nickte: "Ja, sobald ich im Büro bin, fordere ich eine Aufstellung an."

Calleigh seufzte: "Sie war hübsch… Vielleicht ein Mord aus Eifersucht? Das zerrissene Foto… Vielleicht wollte sie unser Täter für irgendetwas bestrafen?"

Eric hatte im Labor mittlerweile das Foto zusammengesetzt und bereits erfolglos auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Er unterhielt sich mit Horatio, als Calleigh von Alexx zurückkam.

"Alexx hat nichts gefunden. Keinerlei Spuren, der Täter dürfte Handschuhe getragen haben. Das einzige, das wir wissen ist, dass unserem Täter wahrscheinlich ein Finger fehlt."

Yelina kam herein: "Ich habe die Liste von ihrem Netzbetreiber bekommen. Eine Nummer hat sie in den letzten drei Wochen besonders oft gewählt, sie gehört einem gewissen Slater Cochrane. Ich vermute, dass das ihr Freund war. Ich habe ihn in unserem Computer gefunden, er wurde mit 18 wegen Besitzes von Marihuana verhaftet. Er ist der Mann auf dem Foto. Wir sollten zu ihm fahren und schauen, was er uns zu erzählen hat."

Als sie an der Türe des Hauses klopften öffnete ein ca. 30-jähriger, dunkelhaariger Mann mit längeren Haaren.

Yelina hielt ihm ihre Marke vor die Nase: "Ich bin Det. Salas, Miami Dade Police Department.", sie deutete auf Horatio und Calleigh, "Das sind Det. Duquesne und Lt. Caine vom Kriminallabor. Sind Sie Slater Cochrane?"

Der Mann schluckte: "Ja, der bin ich. Ist etwas passiert?"

"Können wir hineinkommen? Wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

Er ging zur Seite, damit sie ins Haus treten konnten. Als sie auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten, begann Yelina mit der Befragung.

"Kennen Sie eine gewisse Bridget Jones?"

"Ja natürlich kenne ich sie! Bridget ist meine Freundin. Ist ihr etwas passiert? Ich kann sie den ganzen Tag schon nicht auf ihrem Handy erreichen!", fragte er mit Panik in der Stimme.

"Mr. Cochrane, wir haben Ms. Jones heute ermordet aufgefunden. Wann haben sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"

"Oh Gott! Wer macht so was?", er machte eine Pause und sprach dann mit brüchiger Stimme weiter, "Wir waren gestern Abend im Kino und essen, ich habe sie dann heimgebracht… das war so gegen 23.00 Uhr, glaube ich."

Horatio war aufgefallen, dass der Mann alle zehn Finger hatte. Außerdem war er offensichtlich aufrichtig schockiert, vom Tod seiner Freundin zu hören und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Horatio lächelte ihn an: "Mr. Cochrane, wir würden gerne Ihre Kleidung untersuchen, die sie letzte Nacht getragen haben. Sofern Sie nichts dagegen haben?"

Der Mann nahm einen Schluck aus der Coladose: "Ähm, nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Wenn es hilft den Mörder von Bridget zu finden…"

Horatio war aber klar, dass sie vermutlich nichts finden würden, was ihnen weiterhelfen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 3: Angebote_**

Als Andie eine Woche später mit Maeve ins Labor kam, war die Hölle los. Alle wollten das neue "Teammitglied" begutachten.

Nur Eric hatte Maeve bereits "persönlich" gesehen, sollte er doch ihr Patenonkel sein.

Calleigh kam mit Eric gerade von einem Einsatz und war hin und weg: "Die ist ja in Natura noch süßer als auf den Fotos! Darf ich sie mal halten?", fragte sie Andie strahlend. Andie nickte lächelnd und reichte ihr Maeve, während Calleigh hinzufügte: "Liegt Schönheit eigentlich bei euch in der Familie?".

Eric stand daneben und grinste: "Na klar, das sieht man doch an mir, oder?"

"Eigentlich habe ich die Frauen eurer Familie gemeint, Delko" sagte Calleigh mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, "Ich frag mich nur gerade, wie dein Kind mal aussehen wird."

Eric flirtete Calleigh an: "Kommt immer auf die Mutter an… Willst du es ausprobieren?"

"Frag mich später noch einmal…"

Eric stutzte: "Cal, wie hast du das jetzt gemeint?"

Calleigh ignorierte Eric, während Andie einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste, und unterhielt sich weiter mit ihr und den anderen Mitarbeitern, die inzwischen hinzugekommen waren. Maeve wanderte von einem Arm zum nächsten und lächelte alle freundlich an. Zum Glück konnte sie so leicht nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, das musste sie ebenfalls von ihrem Vater geerbt haben.

Tim kam hinzu und begrüße Andie mit einem Kuss: "Wie geht's meinen beiden Süßen denn so? Wo ist mein Muffin?", fragte er, während er auf der Suche nach seiner Tochter in die Runde blickte.

Andie seufzte lächelnd: "Hör endlich auf, ständig Muffin zu deiner Tochter zu sagen, sie hört bald nur mehr auf den Namen."

"Aber sie ist ja genauso süß!"

Nachdem er momentan keine Chance hatte, seine Tochter zu bekommen, wandte sich Tim an Eric, der noch immer über Calleighs Meldung grübelte: "Hey, Cubanoschwiegercousin, der Termin für die Taufe ist übernächsten Sonntag. Halte dir den frei, okay?"

Eric lachte: "Cubanoschwiegercousin? Bist du heut schon wieder ohne Helm von deinem Bike gefallen, oder auf Speed?"

"Weder noch. Andie und ich haben uns letztens überlegt, wie wir beide jetzt eigentlich verwandt sind, konnten das Rätsel aber nicht lösen…"

Horatio und Andie standen mittlerweile ein Stückchen abseits und plauderten.

"Bevor ich es vergesse, der hier ist für dich gekommen", sagte Horatio, während er Andie einen Brief gab, "er kommt von den Kollegen aus Las Vegas."

Andie öffnete den Brief, las ihn und seufzte: "Das ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was…"

Horatio blickte sie fragend an.

"Der Brief ist von einem gewissen Gil Grissom. In Las Vegas findet im September ein Forensik- bzw. Entomologie-Kongress statt und er fragt an, ob ich bereit wäre, einen Vortrag zu halten. Er hat von meinen Erfolgen gehört."

Andie sah Horatio an und fügte enttäuscht hinzu: "Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf eine solche Chance, aber was soll mit Maeve werden, wenn ich eine Woche weg bin?"

Horatio nickte: "Sag ihm zu, wir finden schon einen Lösung. Die Kleine hat ja schließlich auch noch einen Papa, oder? Hey, Speed, komm mal kurz rüber bitte!"

"H, was ist los?"

"Speed? Du liebst doch deine Frau und deine Tochter, oder?"

"Ja, klar, warum?"

"Denkst du, dass du eine Woche mit deiner Tochter aber ohne deine Frau klar kommst?"

Tim schluckte: "Ich denke schon… Wieso?"

"Andie hat die Chance, im September einen Vortrag bei einem Entomologie-Kongress zu halten und müsste dazu eine Woche nach Vegas."

Tim lächelte: "Na das schaffen wir doch leicht. Mami bringt die Kohle heim und ich kümmere mich um meinen süßen Muffin. Außerdem sind ja noch mehr Leute da, die uns unter die Arme greifen können…"

Er grinste in die Runde: "Noch dazu jetzt, wo deine Schwester bald auch noch bei uns wohnt…"

Daran hatte Andie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ihre Schwester Linda hatte sich entschlossen, ihr Jura-Studium an der School of Law in Miami fortzusetzen und dort ihren Master of Law zu machen.

Sie seufzte: "Ach ja, das habe ich ja ganz verdrängt. Wenn das so weitergeht, können wir in unserem Haus bald eine Kommune aufmachen..."

Horatio sah Andie an: "Na dann ist ja alles klar. Du kannst beruhigt nach Las Vegas fliegen."

Tim sah Horatio an: "Vegas? Waren das nicht die, die vor zwei Jahren wegen dieser Entführung bei uns waren? Warrick Black? Nein, Brown? Und Catherine W…."

"Ja, Catherine Willows. Ihr Chef Gil Grissom beschäftigt sich genauso wie Andie mit Käfern und sonstigem Getier."

Tim verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Die Familien aus Österreich und New York nutzten den "Ausflug" zu Maeve´s Taufe für einen ausgiebigen Florida-Urlaub und die Speedles hatten ständig Full House, da ihre Familien gerade nur zum Schlafen ins Hotel gingen.

Als Tim und Andie nach einer Woche Familie abends im Bett lagen, meine Andie: "Auch wenn es nicht nett von mir ist, aber ich bin echt schon froh, wenn die alle wieder weg sind." Aus dem Dunkel kam es retour: "Ach, du auch?"

Endlich war der Tag von Maeve´s Taufe gekommen, die in der Immaculate Conception Kirche in Hialeah stattfand.

Als sich alle vor der Kirche trafen ging Eric auf Tim zu: "Hast du mal kurz Zeit? Ich habe dir etwas gekauft...", sagte er, während er Tim ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte, "ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen..."

Tim sah Eric skeptisch an: "Warum kaufst du mir etwas zur Taufe meiner Tochter?"

"Ich habe im Internet nach einem kreativen irischen Geschenk für Maeve gesucht und da fand ich bei Ebay etwas... Komm schon, mach es auf...", drängte Eric.

Tim öffnete das Päckchen und zog ein langärmliges T-Shirt heraus und las die Aufschrift: _"Is minic a bhris beal duine a shron."_.

Er wusste genau, worauf Eric hinauswollte und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Tim sah Eric ernst an: "Willst du mir damit irgendetwas Bestimmtes sagen, mein Freund?"

Eric grinste: "Stimmt die Übersetzung, die bei Ebay dabei gestanden ist? Nicht, dass das jetzt "ich liebe dich" oder sowas heißt!"

Tim konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste lachen: "Das ist ein altes irisches Sprichwort und heißt "Des Öfteren hat der Mund eines Mannes seine Nase gebrochen"."

"Okay, dann passt ja alles! Das Shirt hat mich an unsere Schlägerei erinnert... ich musste es einfach kaufen..."

"Eric, mein Freund, ich habe auch eine irische Redewendung für dich: _"Go dtachta an diabhal tu!"_", grinste Tim.

Eric machte große Augen: "Was heißt das denn?", fragte er.

"Das musst du schon selber herausfinden... ich schreib es dir aber gerne auf."

Tim gab Andie ein kleines Päckchen.

"Das ist für unsere Kleine, du darfst es vertretungsweise öffnen…"

"Was ist das?"

Tim wurde rot: "Mach es einfach auf…"

Andie fand in der kleinen goldenen Schachtel einen Brief von Tim an seine Tochter. Als sie begonnen hatte zu lesen, musste sie lächeln und schaute Tim ungläubig an.

"Das hast du geschrieben? Seit wann kannst du so gut Deutsch?"

"Ich habe mich zuerst mit dem Wörterbuch abgemüht und deine Mutter hat dann Korrektur gelesen… Ich habe versucht, meine Gefühle auszudrücken."

Der Brief lautete wie folgt:

_Mein süßer Muffin! _

_Wenn Du das einmal lesen kannst, möchte ich, dass du Folgendes weißt: _

_Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in Dich verliebt. _

_Du bist einfach in meine Welt hinein gestolpert und alles, was mir so wichtig war ist plötzlich so nichtig und klein geworden. _

_Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich den Himmel für Dich weinen und die Sonne für Dich scheinen lassen, nur, damit Du glücklich bist. _

_In jeder Sekunde verliere ich mich mehr in Dir, weil Du so verletzlich bist. _

_Ich werde Dich und Deine Mom so gut ich es kann beschützen, auch mit meinem Leben. _

_Und wenn ich Euch jemals alleine lassen muss, möchte ich, dass Du weißt, dass ich Euch beide über alles liebe und immer bei Euch sein werde! _

_Dein Dad_

Andie war sprachlos.

"Ich wollte einfach mal ausdrücken, wie wichtig ihr mir seid, ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen?"

Andie sah ihn an und nickte: "Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht ernsthaft vor, uns alleine zu lassen?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Solange ich es verhindern kann, nicht."

_Anmerkung:   
Die Redewendung heißt übersetzt: "Möge der Teufel dich erdrosseln!"  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kapitel 4: Paarungen_**

Als die ganze Familie nach zwei Wochen wieder abgereist war, kehrte endlich wieder Ruhe im Hause Speedle ein.

Nur Ben und Linda blieben bei ihnen zurück. Bens Eltern hatten ihm während ihres Urlaubs ein Auto gekauft, sodass er nun endlich selbständig war. Er hatte sich Tim und Andies Chrysler zwar immer ausborgen können, aber nachdem sie den großen Wagen mit dem Baby nun selber brauchten, hatte James Speedle entschieden, dass Ben sein eigenes Auto bekommen sollte.

Linda hatte ihre Chance genutzt und Ben überredet, am Freitag Abend mit ihr ins "Canvas", einen Club in Miami Beach, zu fahren, also hatten Tim und Andie endlich mal einen ruhigen Abend zu zweit.

Andie war am nächsten Morgen gerade dabei, das Frühstück herzurichten, als Tim in die Küche kam.

"Guten Morgen Schatz! Sei so nett, und sag den Beiden bitte Bescheid, dass das Frühstück gleich fertig ist.", bat sie ihn.

"Ja, mach ich", antwortete er und machte sich retour auf den Weg nach oben zu den Schlafzimmern.

Tim klopfte an Bens Zimmertüre und öffnete sie - wie immer - ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Genauso schnell, wie er die Türe geöffnet hatte, schlug er sie auch wieder hinter sich zu. Vor der Türe räusperte er sich und sagte dann laut: "Ähm... das Frühstück ist fertig..."

Wieder in der Küche angekommen, grinste er: "Süße, kann es sein, dass sich die Anziehungskraft zwischen den Delektorskys und den Speedles auch auf jüngere Generationen überträgt? Sind wir beide irgendwie ansteckend?"

Andie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass Tim ziemlich rot angelaufen war: "Wieso? Was meinst du?"

Tim grinste noch breiter: "Ich habe gerade etwas gesehen, was ich eigentlich nicht sehen wollte... Ich habe gerade deine Schwester auf meinem Bruder erwischt..."

Auch Andie musste jetzt lachen: "Ich weiß nicht ob wir ansteckend sind, aber Linda wäre ja durchaus an dir interessiert gewesen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte wollen. Na ja, Ben ist dir ziemlich ähnlich..."

"Was? Ich hätte auch deine Schwester haben können?", sagte Tim erstaunt, "Warum sagt mir das keiner, da hätte ich mir doch gleich die jüngere Frau genommen...", fügte er ernst hinzu.

Bevor er noch zu grinsen anfangen konnte, hatte ihm Andie bereits gegen den Oberarm geboxt: "Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst hast du überhaupt keine Frau mehr, mein Freund", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Linda und Ben kamen beide mit hochrotem Kopf in die Küche. Während sich Ben zu Tim an den Tisch setzte, ging Linda weiter zu Andie, die bei der Arbeitsfläche stand.

Ben sah Tim an: "Vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft zwischen dem Klopfen und dem Aufreißen der Türe ein bisschen warten?"

Tim konterte: "Und vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft deine Türe absperren?"

Andie stellte leise zu Linda gewandt grinsend fest: "Na, jetzt hast du deinen eigenen Speedle gekriegt."

Linda grinste ebenfalls: "Na ja, frau muss eben zuschlagen, bevor sie alle vergriffen sind…"

Tim und Ben hatten nicht verstehen können, was die beiden Frauen tuschelten. Tim drehte sich um und erkundigte sich: "Geht's da um uns weil ihr so leise redet?"

"Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, wie man sich einen Speedle fängt…", sagte Andie.

Tim gab Andie einen Kuss: "Ihr Delektorsky-Frauen überrumpelt uns einfach und wir lassen uns eben gerne von so hübschen Frauen zähmen."

In dem Moment begann Maeve zu schreien.

Nachdem Andie aus der Küche gegangen war, um nach ihr zu schauen, wandte sich Tim an Ben und Linda: "Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber passt auf dabei."

Dann fügte er lächelnd hinzu: "Ihr seht, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man es nicht tut…"

Die Zeit bis September verging im Flug.

Andie hatte wieder begonnen stundenweise in der Gerichtsmedizin zu arbeiten, wo sie Maeve mitnehmen konnte, die inzwischen im Nebenraum schlief. Andie war froh darüber, dass Maeve so ein ruhiges Baby war und die meiste Zeit verschlief.

Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass Linda und Ben sich bereits bei ihrer Hochzeit ineinander verliebt und seitdem regelmäßig telefoniert hatten. Ben war der eigentliche Grund, warum Linda in Miami studieren wollte.

Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele und in ihrer Freizeit ständig miteinander unterwegs. Horatio hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Linda einen Nebenjob in der Administration bekam und sich ein wenig dazuverdienen konnte.

Der Mordfall "Bridget Jones" konnte jedoch bis dato nicht gelöst werden


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kapitel 5: Aufbruch_**

Während Tim die nervöse Andie zum Flughafen brachte, plapperte diese ständig vor sich hin: "… und wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf mich gleich an, dann nehme ich den nächsten Flieger…"

"Süße, wir schaffen das schon… Wir werden eine Woche ohne dich sicher überleben."

"Babynahrung sollte genug daheim sein, Windeln auch… Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe irgendetwas vergessen…"

"Andie, ich sag es noch mal: Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ich werde es hoffentlich schaffen, in einer Woche weder meine Tochter verhungern zu lassen, noch das Haus in die Luft zu sprengen. Wenn du zurückkommst, werden wir dich beide frisch und fröhlich wieder begrüßen. Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!", grinste er.

"Du hast ja Recht, aber ich komm mir vor wie eine Rabenmutter. Ich lass euch einfach so alleine, nur…"

Tim unterbrach sie: "Du bist keine Rabenmutter! Ich will, dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist und wenn dazu gehört, dass du für eine einzige Woche nach Vegas fliegst, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung. Und für alle anderen, die dich kennen auch, das weißt du genau."

Damit brachte er Andie endlich zum Schweigen.

Nachdem Andie eingecheckt hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Abflughalle.

Andie verabschiedete sich von Maeve, die auf Tims Arm saß: "Pass mir gut auf deinen Dad auf, Süße. Ich habe dich lieb", dann wandte sie sich an Tim: "Wenn es Probleme gibt, ruf mich an, ich habe mein Handy immer aufgedreht. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen klar. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß!"

Maeve kicherte, während sich die beiden küssten.

Er beobachtete Andie, als sie die Sicherheitskontrolle passierte. Sie drehte sich nochmals um und winkte den beiden. Tim hatte Maeves Hand genommen und winkte zurück.

Tim sah Maeve an: "Endlich ist sie weg und wir haben sturmfreie Bude. Und was machen wir beiden Hübschen jetzt? Wir gehen ganz brav arbeiten."

Nachdem er den Kindersitz im Auto auf den Beifahrersitz ummontiert hatte, legte er seine Lynyrd Skynyrd-CD ein. Während der Fahrt zum Labor sang er mit und klopfte den Takt auf dem Lenkrad: _"I know who you are baby … I know what they call you girl ... Never put you down baby ... I'm just like you baby, I'm on the hunt ..."_

Maeve kicherte neben ihm und strampelte, was sie immer tat, wenn Tim sang. Er sang zwar nicht schön, aber laut und es schien ihr zu gefallen.

Tim sah sie an: "Na, meine Musik gefällt dir wohl. Von wem hast du den guten Geschmack geerbt?"

Beim Labor angekommen, begann Tim den Kofferraum auszuräumen. Er war froh, dass Andie schon damals auf ein großes Auto bestanden hatte und sie sich für den Chrysler Voyager entschieden hatten.

Als er das Auto ausgeräumt und Maeve im Kinderwagen platziert hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er das ganze Zeugs unmöglich auf einmal tragen konnte. Zum Glück hatte sich Eric gerade neben ihm eingeparkt.

"Hey Eric, kannst du mir mal kurz tragen helfen?"

Eric kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Mann, was hast du da alles mit? Hast du vor im Labor zu schlafen, während Andie nicht da ist?"

"Haha, sehr witzig… Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

Während Eric noch immer auf den Haufen an Taschen und Babyzubehör starrte, hängte Tim ihm schon drei Taschen um.

Eric schnaufte: "Was ist in den Taschen drinnen? Ziegelsteine?"

"Nein, Windeln, Babynahrung, Spielzeug, Babykleidung… Man muss für alle Notfälle gerüstet sein."

Tim schnappte sich den Maxi Cosi vom Vordersitz und seinen Koffer mit seiner Ausrüstung und marschierte zügig in Richtung Haupteingang los.

Auf halbem Weg hörte er Eric hinter sich: "Hey, Rabenvater! Nimmst du deine Tochter auch mit, oder was?"

Tim stutzte, dann fiel ihm auf, dass der Kinderwagen mit Maeve noch immer neben dem Auto stand. Während Tim wieder zurücklief, stupste Eric den Kinderwagen mit dem Fuß an, um ihn ein Stück vorwärts zu bringen. Als er Maeve kichern hörte meinte er zu ihr: "Na du hast dir einen Vater ausgesucht…"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kapitel 6: Viva Las Vegas_**

Als Andie nach acht Stunden Flug endlich in Las Vegas ankam, sah sie einen um die 50 Jahre alten, grauhaarigen - aber durchaus attraktiven - Mann mit einem Schild auf dem ihr Name stand, stehen.

Andie sprach ihn an: "Hallo, mein Name ist Andie Speedle. Sind Sie Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom stutze. Er hatte zwar gelesen, dass Andie 30 Jahre alt war, aber trotzdem hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie so hübsch sein würde. Die meisten Frauen, deren Spezialgebiet die Entomologie war, schauten eher wie alte Jungfern aus.

"Ja, ich bin Gil Grissom. Lassen Sie ruhig das Mr. weg, man nennt mich eigentlich nur Grissom. Hatten Sie einen guten Flug?" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Danke, ich freue mich übrigens sehr, dass ich hier einen Vortrag halten darf…"

Grissom lächelte: "Sie haben einen sehr guten Ruf und ich dachte mir, dass auch mal die jüngere Generation beweisen sollte, dass sie was drauf hat... Außerdem haben meine Mitarbeiter schon mal mit Miami zusammengearbeitet und ich dachte mir, Sie würden sich vielleicht mal gerne bei uns umsehen?"

"Würde ich gerne! Außerdem muss ich Grüße an Catherine Willows und Warrick Brown überbringen, ich bin sozusagen der reitende Bote…" Andie grinste: "Ich habe ich schon so viel von Ihrem eingelegten Ferkel gehört…"

Als sie das Hauptquartier betraten, saßen Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick und Greg gerade im Pausenraum beisammen. Grissom stellte Andie vor.

Die Männer sprangen sofort auf und drängten sich um Andie. Catherine quetschte sich mit den Worten "Entschuldigung meine Herren, habt ihr heute eure Pillen nicht genommen?" durch und schüttelte Andie die Hand.

"Hi, ich bin Catherine! Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie stutzte: "Speedle? Ich kann mich ja täuschen, aber gab es bei euch in Miami nicht einen dunkelhaarigen Ermittler, der so hieß?" Catherine wandte sich an Warrick: "Warrick, weißt du, wen ich meine?"

Warrick überlegte und bevor Andie etwas sagen konnte meine er: "Ja, hieß er nicht Tim? Tim Speedle und er hatte eine gelbe Ducati?"

Andie nickte: "Ja, ihn und die Ducati gibt's noch immer. Er ist mein Mann. Wir haben vor einem Jahr geheiratet."

Andie musste grinsen, als sich Nick, Warrick und Greg mit enttäuschten Gesichtern wieder hinsetzten.

"Und nachdem ich hier bin, spielt er in Miami gerade den allein erziehenden Vater für unsere fünf Monate alte Tochter. Ich soll übrigens auch liebe Grüße von Horatio, Eric und Calleigh ausrichten."

Als Andie am späten Abend endlich im Hotel angelangt war, rief sie von ihrem Zimmer aus Tim an.

Verschlafen meldet sich dieser: "Hallo Süße, wie geht's dir?"

Andie hatte übersehen, dass es in Miami aufgrund des Zeitunterschieds schon ein Uhr nachts war: "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur erkundigen, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, uns geht's gut."

"Okay, dann lass ich dich jetzt weiterschlafen… Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch. Alles Gute für deinen Vortrag."

Als das Gespräch beendet war, lehnte sich Andie im Bett zurück. Nicht, dass sie Tim nicht zutraute, dass er sich um seine Tochter kümmerte, aber irgendwie ging ihr das zu glatt.

Andie wusste nicht, dass der erste Tag die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen war.

Als Tim am nächsten Morgen mit Maeve ins Labor kam, kam ihm schon Horatio entgegen.

"Guten Morgen, Speed. Wir müssen zu einem Einsatz. Im Timothy H. Artmann Park wurde eine Frauenleiche gefunden. Du musst mit mir mitfahren, Eric und Calleigh sind bei einem anderen Einsatz."

"Ähm, was mach ich mit der Kleinen? Warte, ich frag kurz Alexx, ob ich sie bei ihr lassen kann…"

Horatio grinste: "Das kannst du dir sparen, Alexx ist auch schon am Weg zum Tatort."

Tim seufzte: "Na gut, dein Hummer hat ja zum Glück eine Klimaanlage. Wenn mir die Kleine einen Hitzschlag kriegt, bringt mich Andie um…"

Bei Horatios Hummer angekommen, montierte Tim den Maxi Cosi am Rücksitz.

Horatio konnte sich beim Zuschauen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Wer hätte das gedacht, dass in meinen Hummer noch mal ein Kindersitz reinkommt…"

"Ja ja, ich kann mich erinnern, dass mir jemand mal erklärt hat, dass ich wohl irgendwann mal etwas mit vier Rädern brauchen werde… Als ich gesagt hab, ich hätte dafür noch massenhaft Zeit, hätte ich mir auch nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde…"

Als sie am Tatort ankamen, schlief Maeve. Tim lies sie im Auto sitzen und ging mit Horatio hinüber zu Alexx und der Toten.

Horatio nahm die Brille ab: "Alexx, was haben wir?"

"Sie wurde erwürgt, aber weder vergewaltigt noch ausgeraubt… Und auf ihrem Hals sind nur neun Abdrücke von Fingern zu sehen…"

Horatio setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf: "Also haben wir es mit dem gleichen Kerl zu tun, der die Frau im Ethel Primus Park ermordet hat… Und ein zerrissenes Foto haben wir auch. Speed, schau dich um, ob du sonst noch was findest, vielleicht hat unser Mörder dieses Mal einen Fehler gemacht…"

"Okay, H." Tim stellte seinen Koffer ab und begann Fotos von der dunkelhaarigen Frau zu machen.

Während er das zerrissene Foto eintütete, begann Maeve im Auto zu schreien.

"H, kannst du dich bitte mal um sie kümmern? Ich habe die Handschuhe an…"

Horatio ging zum Auto und nahm Maeve auf den Arm. Als er sie anlächelte und beruhigend auf sie einsprach, hörte sie auf zu schreien.

"Na meine Süße, was hast du für ein Problem?"

Maeve begann zu kichern und patschte auf Horatios Sonnenbrille. Dann griff sie danach und bevor Horatio reagieren konnte, hatte Maeve schon seine Brille in der Hand.

"Das darfst aber auch nur du, weil du so niedlich bist. Jeden anderen würde ich dafür erschießen", flüsterte Horatio.

Tim hatte das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet und musste grinsen: "H, du lässt dich von Frauen aber ganz schön leicht um den Finger wickeln…"

Alexx schaute auf: "Timmy, wenn ich das gemacht hätte, wäre ich schon tot… das hat also nichts mit Frauen im Allgemeinen zu tun…."

Wieder zurück im Labor machte sich Tim an die Arbeit, das Foto zusammenzusetzen. Wieder war es ein Foto von einem Pärchen, die Tote und ein Mann. Die beiden sahen sehr vertraut aus. Leider waren auch diesmal keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Foto zu finden.

Genauso wie beim ersten Mordfall hatte Yelina über den Netzbetreiber von Nora Hugosian eine Liste der geführten Telefonate erhalten und so den Freund der Toten, Chris O´Brien, ausfindig gemacht.

Zur selben Zeit musste sich Andie in Las Vegas gegen Gregs Annäherungsversuche wehren.

Er wollte - wie es für ihn typisch war - offensichtlich nicht akzeptieren, dass er bei ihr keine Chance hat und dackelte ihr immer, wenn sie im Labor war, hinterher. Andie fand es amüsant und es gefiel ihr sogar ein bisschen.

Als Andie den Gang entlang ging, hörte sie ihn schon hinter sich: "Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass eine Frau wie du schon vergeben sein soll…"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um: "Greg, ich werde auch morgen noch verheiratet sein…" Andie hielt ihre Hand mit dem Ehering in die Höhe und wedelte damit in der Luft herum: "Schau, mein Ehering."

Greg schüttelte den Kopf: "Ja, ich sehe den Ring, aber was hat dein Mann, was ich nicht hab?"

Andie musste lachen: "Er ist zum Beispiel nicht so unverschämt wie du. Aber das Wichtigste: Er ist einfach mein Mann und der Vater meiner Tochter und das reicht."

Sara kam vorbei und hatte gehört, was Andie gesagt hatte.

Sie sah Greg mit ernstem Gesicht an: "Greg, lass Andie jetzt in Ruhe, oder ich geh mit dir zum Tierarzt und lass dich kastrieren."

"Oh, Ms. Sidle. Haben wir heute schlecht geschlafen oder ist uns einfach nur einen Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" Er drehte sich grinsend um und ging.

Andie sah Sara an: "Er ist ja wirklich lieb und auch niedlich, aber er kann schon ordentlich nerven…"

Sara nickte: "Wem sagst du das?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kapitel 7: Lautstark_**

Bevor Tim mit Horatio am nächsten Tag zum Verdächtigen fuhr um die Befragung durchzuführen, ging er zu Valera ins DNA-Labor. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder heute Dienst hatte.

Tim setzte seinen Dackelblick auf: "Ben, kannst du bitte auf Maeve aufpassen, während ich mit Horatio unterwegs bin?"

Ben sah Valera an: "Stört es dich, wenn die Kleine hier ist?"

Valera schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, warum sollte es? Hier ist es sowieso viel zu ruhig."

Tim bedankte sich, lud die Taschen und den Maxi Cosi samt Baby ab. Bevor er ging, sagte er noch zu Ben: "Ach ja, sie speichelt heute ziemlich viel, keine Ahnung warum…"

Kaum, dass Tim weg war, begann Maeve zu schreien.

Als Ben alles probiert hatte um Maeve zu beruhigen, war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Valera hatte ihm auch nicht helfen können.

Ben seufzte: "Ich geh mal zu Alexx, die hat ja selber Kinder. Vielleicht weiß sie, was los ist."

Zum Glück war Alexx im Haus.

Ben war verzweifelt: "Alexx, kannst du mir helfen? Die Kleine schreit ständig und sabbert fürchterlich. Ich habe schon alles probiert, aber sie wird nicht ruhiger"

Alexx griff dem Baby auf die Stirn, dann nickte sie: "Benny, ich sag es nicht gern, aber sie bekommt ihre ersten Zähnchen… Wo ist Tim?"

"Er ist mit Horatio bei einer Befragung."

"Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, er soll auf dem Rückweg ins Labor einen Beißring kaufen. Bis dahin müssen wir irgendetwas anderes finden…"

Alexx überlegte, dann ging sie in den Nebenraum und kam mit einer Karotte wieder zurück. Kaum hatte sie sie Maeve in den Mund geschoben, kehrte Ruhe ein.

"Jetzt hat sie was, auf dem sie herumkauen kann."

Ben atmete tief aus: "Alexx, du bist meine Lebensretterin! Fünf Minuten länger und Valera hätte uns aus ihrem Labor hinausgeschmissen…"

Alexx lachte: "Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, wie lange die Ruhe anhält…"

Auch dieses Mal hatte die Befragung ergeben, dass der Mann mit dem Tod seiner Freundin offensichtlich nichts zu tun hatte. Genauso wie Slater Cochrane und Bridget Jones waren auch er und Nora Hugosian glücklich miteinander gewesen und es gab kein Motiv für einen Mord.

Jedoch hatte Alexx diesmal am Hals der Toten Spuren von Chemikalien gefunden, die sie sofort zur Analyse zu Tim ins Labor brachte.

Während Tim die Chemikalien aufbereitete, um sie mit dem Massenspektrometer zu analysieren, begann Maeve wieder herzzerreißend zu schreien. Auch der Beißring konnte sie dieses Mal nicht beruhigen.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Durch die Scheibe sah er gerade Calleigh vorbeigehen.

Die schreckte sich fürchterlich, als Tim neben ihr plötzlich die Türe aufriss und lies die Akte fallen, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte.

Sie schnaufte: "Was ist hier bloß los? Der eine schleicht sich immer von hinten an und der andere reißt neben mir einfach Türen auf… Ich bin ja gespannt, was sich Eric demnächst einfallen lässt…"

"Cal, kannst du bitte mal ganz kurz auf Maeve aufpassen? Ich komme gleich wieder…"

Bevor Calleigh noch etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon an ihr vorbei gerauscht. Sie wusste, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, wenn sich der gemächliche Tim dazu herab lies zu laufen.

Calleigh ging zu Maeve in Tims Labor. Durch die Scheibe hatte sich das Schreien gar nicht so laut angehört. Calleigh nahm das Baby auf den Arm und versuchte es zu beruhigen.

In Rekordtempo war Tim mit einer CD wieder zurück. Er legte sie ein und atmete ein paar Mal durch. Dann nahm er Calleigh das Baby ab und begann zu singen. Sofort wurde Maeve ruhig.

Calleigh war erstaunt: "Was ist das für eine Musik?"

"Lynyrd Skynyrd", antwortete Tim.

Calleigh verzog fragend das Gesicht: "Lyn…, was?" Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Weißt du, dass du mich in letzter Zeit immer wieder überraschst?"

Er schaute skeptisch: "Ist das jetzt positiv oder negativ zu verstehen?"

Sie lächelte: "Absolut positiv. Weißt du, ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass du einen so guten Familienvater abgeben würdest. Du lachst mehr und singst sogar und das heißt was bei dir… Außerdem bist du ruhiger geworden und besser gelaunt."

Maeve war inzwischen eingeschlafen, sodass Tim sie wieder in den Maxi Cosi legte.

Er lächelte: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass einen ein so kleiner Mensch wirklich so glücklich machen kann. Meine zwei Frauen tun mir einfach gut."

Calleigh wandte sich zum Gehen: "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du glücklich bist, Tim. Du weißt, dass du mir sehr wichtig bist und du hast es verdient."

Wenig später kam Horatio zu Tim ins Labor.

"Speed, hast du was gefunden?"

Tim nickte: "Ja. Die Untersuchung mit dem Massenspektrometer hat ergeben, dass es sich bei den gefundenen Chemikalien um Silberhalogen und Natriumthiosulfatlösung handelt."

"Und was sagt uns das?"

Tim fuhr fort: "Man verwendet beides zum Fotoentwickeln. Die Silberhalogene heben die Farben hervor und Natriumthiosulfatlösung verwendet man zum Fixieren. Der Mörder hatte es wahrscheinlich auf den Handschuhen."

Horatio nickte: "Bridget Jones hatte einen Fotoaufgabeschein in der Tasche… Das heißt, dass unser Mörder vermutlich in einem Fotolabor arbeitet. Haben wir in der Handtasche unseres zweiten Opfers auch irgendetwas gefunden, das auf ein Labor hinweist?"

"Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Sie hatte einen Fotoaufgabeschein in der Geldbörse, Eric hat ihn vorhin vorbeigebracht."

Er hielt einen Plastikbeutel mit einem türkisen Aufgabeschein in die Höhe: "Publix, Dixie Highway, der selbe wie bei der ersten Toten. Sie haben ihre Fotos zum Entwickeln in den gleichen Supermarkt gebracht."

"Okay, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir dort einen Mann finden, der nur neun Finger hat… Speed, wir fahren sofort los."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kapitel 8: Spurlos_**

Sie hatten Yelina verständigt, die sich mit ihnen sofort auf den Weg zum Supermarkt machte.

Dort angekommen, gingen sie ohne Umwege durch zur Photoabteilung und sahen sich um. Ein junger Mann stand hinter dem Tresen und sortierte gerade Fotos.

Yelina sprach ihn an: "Miami Dade Police, wir hätten ein paar Fragen zu diesen Fotos." Sie hielt ihm die Plastikbeutel mit den beiden Fotoaufgabescheinen hin.

"Was ist damit? Wollen Sie die Fotos abholen?"

"Das auch. Aber hauptsächlich wollen wir wissen, wer in diesem Laden aller Zugang zu diesen Fotos und den Daten der Kunden hat."

Der Mann nahm die Fotoaufgabescheine, drehte sich um und begann in den Laden mit den abholbereiten Fotos zu wühlen. Bald hatte er die entsprechenden Fototaschen gefunden und legte sie Yelina hin: "Die Aufgabescheine brauche ich aber und die Fotos kosten zusammen $ 19,56."

Yelina schüttelte den Kopf: "Die Aufgabescheine sind Beweismittel. Und die Fotos jetzt auch. Außerdem haben Sie meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Der Mann murrte: "Super… Wir sind hier nur zu zweit. Mein Kollege entwickelt die Fotos und ich mache den Rest. Zu den Kundendaten haben auch nur wir beide Zugang. Warum fragen Sie eigentlich?"

Yelina hatte gesehen, dass der Mann noch alle zehn Finger hatte: "Können wir kurz mir ihrem Kollegen sprechen?"

Er nickte und rief ins Hinterzimmer: "Hey, Harry… Kommst du mal kurz?"

Ein junger Asiate lugte um die Ecke: "Was gibt´s, Cliff? Ich muss dringend Einstunden-Aufträge bearbeiten, ich habe keine Zeit…"

Yelina sah ihn an und hielt ihre Marke in die Höhe: "Für eine polizeiliche Befragung werden Sie sich wohl Zeit nehmen müssen. Sonst muss ich Sie vorladen, das dauert dann noch länger."

Der Mann kam näher und schüttelte den Kopf: "Polizeiliche Befragung? Was soll ich bitte verbrochen haben?"

Yelina sah über den Tresen. Auch dieser Mann hatte noch alle Finger.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Yamamoto, Harry Yamamoto."

Sie deutete auf die Fototaschen: "Haben sie diese Fotos entwickelt?"

Der Mann drehte die Taschen um und las, dann antwortete er: "Nein, das war mein Vorgänger. Ich arbeite erst seit knapp einer Woche hier. Die Fotos sind ja schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt, das ist sich gerade noch mit der Abholfrist ausgegangen. Eine Woche länger und wir hätten sie entsorgt."

Yelina wurde aufmerksam: "Ihr Vorgänger? Wie ist sein Name und wo finden wir ihn?"

Der erste Mann, der sich als Cliff entpuppt hatte, antwortete: "Sy Parrish. Er hat vorige Woche, ich glaube am 21., überraschend gekündigt. Hat nichts gesagt, wo er hin will."

Yelina sah Horatio und Tim kurz warnend an, dann fragte sie: "Hat der Mann 10 Finger?"

Wieder antwortete Cliff: "Woher wissen Sie das? Nein, ihm fehlt der linke Zeigefinger…"

Horatio sah Harry Yamamoto an: "Nur so für´s Protokoll… Arbeiten Sie hier mit Silberhalogen und Natriumthiosulfatlösung?"

Harry nickte.

Yelina drehte sich zu Tim und Horatio um: "Okay, jetzt haben wir zumindest einen Namen. Wir müssen ihn nur noch finden. Ich gebe sofort eine Fahndung nach ihm raus."

Die Publix-Zentrale hatte zwar eine Adresse von Sy Parrish gehabt, als die Polizei jedoch die Wohnung durchsuchte, war diese leer und Sy Parrish wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Sie hatten zwar einen Verdächtigen, waren sonst aber wieder am Anfang angelangt.

Horatio ging zu Tim ins Labor: "Speed, schau dir die Akten noch mal an und achte darauf, ob dir irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten in den beiden Fällen ins Auge stechen."

"An was denkst du, H?"

Horatio seufzte: "Wenn ich das wüsste… aber ich habe das Gefühl, er geht nach einem System vor."

Tim seufzte ebenfalls: "Okay, ich schau noch mal, ob ich etwas finde…"

Als Tim Stunden über den beiden Akten gebrütet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Horatio.

Am Gang begegnete ihm Eric. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass er Eric noch gar nicht gefragt hatte, was er über die irische Redewendung herausgefunden hatte.

Er grinste Eric an: "Hast du eigentlich mittlerweile eine Übersetzung für die Redewendung gefunden, die ich dir bei der Taufe gesagt habe?"

Eric grinste ebenfalls: "Ja, habe ich, was man nicht alles im Internet findet… Aber ich bin noch immer am überlegen, was ich mit dieser Information jetzt anfangen soll… Ihr gebt mir alle Rätsel auf."

"Wieso, wer noch?"

Eric seufzte: "Als Andie das erste Mal mit Maeve im Labor war, hat Calleigh so eine Meldung geschoben. Sie hat gemeint, sie würde gerne wissen, wie mein Kind mal aussehen wird und ich habe sie scherzhaft gefragt, ob sie es nicht mal ausprobieren will… Daraufhin kam von ihr ein "Frag mich später noch einmal…". Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, wie sie das eigentlich gemeint hat."

Tim grinste: "Na vielleicht hättest du sie einfach später noch einmal fragen sollen?"

Eric schnaufte: "Du bist mir echt immer wieder eine große Hilfe!" und marschierte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

"Ich helfe dir immer gerne, mein Freund!", rief Tim ihm nach und bekam dann einen Lachanfall, während er seinen Weg zu Horatio fortsetzte.

Tim klopfte an Horatios Türe. Als er eintrat, arbeitete sich dieser gerade durch einen Stapel Akten.

"H, ich habe die beiden Fälle noch mal verglichen."

Horatio sah auf: "Und? Hast du etwas gefunden?", er deutete Tim, dass er sich setzen sollte.

Tim breitete seine Notizen auf Horatios Tisch aus und seufzte: "Beide Frauen waren sehr hübsch, hatten dunkle Haare und blaue Augen. Beide haben ihre Fotos zum Entwickeln zu Publix gebracht und beide waren auf den Fotos, die sie abgegeben haben, mit ihren Freunden zu sehen. Soviel haben wir ja schon vorher gewusst. Beide Frauen wurden in einem Park in Hialeah getötet und der Täter hat sie vorher offensichtlich verfolgt, um sie alleine zu erwischen."

Horatio nickte: "Und sonst?"

Tim sprach weiter: "Ich habe mir die Daten der Morde in Verbindung mit den Tatorten angesehen. Ich komme aber nicht darauf, in welchem Zusammenhang sie stehen: Der erste Mord fand am 16.5. im Ethel Primus Park statt und der zweite im Timothy H. Artmann Park am 20.9.. Da steckt irgendein System dahinter, auf das ich nicht komme."

Horatio wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und brummte: "Solange wir das Rätsel nicht gelöst haben, können wir nur hoffen, dass es nicht noch eine dritte Frau erwischt. Vor allem gefällt es mir überhaupt nicht, dass die Morde dort stattfanden, wo ihr wohnt und Andie ist dunkelhaarig und hat blaue Augen."

"Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das auch überhaupt nicht gefällt. Aber wir haben wenigstens den Vorteil, dass wir unsere Fotos daheim ausdrucken und nicht ins Labor bringen."

Auch Tim hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, dass seine Frau ins "Beuteschema" des Mörders passte.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kapitel 9: Back again_**

Als Tim Andie nach einer Woche von Flughafen abholte, war er wirklich froh, seine Frau wieder zurück zu haben. Immer wenn Andie angerufen hatte, hatte er ihr sie angeschwindelt und ihr erzählt, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei.

Andie fiel ihm um den Hals: "Wo ist unsere Tochter? Hast du sie verkauft?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

"So ungefähr… Sie ist mit Linda und Ben im Hotel, die sollen mal sehen, wie eine Nacht alleine mit einem zahnenden Baby ist. Die beste Safer-Sex-Kampagne…"

Er grinste: "Außerdem wollte ich dich mal wieder ganz für mich alleine haben. Wenn wir daheim sind, legst du dich in die Badewanne und entspannst dich und ich koche uns inzwischen etwas Schönes."

Andie hatte sich zwar schon gefreut, ihre Tochter endlich wieder zu sehen, die Aussicht auf einen Abend und eine Nacht zu zweit war aber auch verlockend. Außerdem war eine weitere Nacht jetzt auch schon egal.

Sie grinste ebenfalls: "Das hört sich wirklich gut an, mein Schatz…"

Als sie Auto saßen, griff Andie nach der Lynyrd Skynyrd-CD, um sie einzulegen.

Tim hielt sie auf: "Such was anderes aus Süße, ich kann diese CD nicht mehr hören…"

Sie sah Tim von der Seite an: "Warum? Das ist doch deine Lieblings-CD, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht mehr… Frag besser nicht, warum…"

Andie wunderte sich zwar, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

"Ach ja, unsere Tochter hat jetzt zwei Zähne, falls es dich interessiert."

Sie musste grinsen: "Oh… da brauche ich dich ja gar nicht zu fragen, wie deine Woche war, oder? Warum erzählst du mir am Telefon, es wäre alles in Ordnung?"

Er grummelte vor sich hin: "Es war ja alles in Ordnung, nur eben ein bisschen anstrengend…"

Andie war froh, wieder daheim bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Bis November konnte auch sie ihre zahnende Tochter noch ein paar Mal "genießen". Nachdem es aber nichts bewirkte, wenn Andie zu singen begann, musste immer wieder Tim daran glauben. Offensichtlich kam es Maeve nicht darauf an, ob der Gesang schön war, sondern es ging ihr eher um die Stimme ihres Vaters.

Sy Parrish schien wirklich verschwunden. In den beiden Mordfällen ergab sich nichts Neues und nachdem kein weiterer Mord geschah, hofften die Ermittler, dass – wenn sie die beiden Morde schon nicht aufklären konnten – wenigstens die Mordserie beendet war.

Tim hatte hin- und hergerechnet, konnte das Rätsel um das System, das er hinter den Daten und den Fundorten vermutete, jedoch nicht lösen. Dennoch hatte er bis dato seine Notizen bei sich um immer wieder nachzurechnen. Er hoffte, irgendwann einen Geistesblitz zu haben, da ihm die Sache keine Ruhe lies.

Als Tim eines Abends mit seinem Motorrad auf dem Heimweg war, sah er Linda, die auf dem Weg in den nächstgelegenen Park war, um zu Joggen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass seine Schwägerin wieder einmal im Dunkeln alleine Joggen ging. Nachdem er aber wusste, dass Linda genauso stur wie Andie war und es keinen Sinn machte, ihr etwas vorzuschreiben, winkte er ihr nur kurz und fuhr weiter.

Als er ins Haus ging, hörte er Andie in der Küche motzen. Sie war gerade dabei, Maeve zu füttern und nachdem diese Spinat offensichtlich überhaupt nicht mochte, hatte sie bereits den ersten Löffel voll wieder ausgespuckt und gleichmäßig auf ihrer Mutter verteilt. Tim musste lachen, als er seine Tochter sah, die in ihrem Hochstuhl saß und zappelte, während Andie versuchte, Maeve dazu zu bringen, nochmals den Mund aufzumachen.

Während er versuchte, den von seiner Tochter ausgespuckten Spinat aus den Haaren seiner Frau zu entfernen, meinte er grinsend: "Na, Popeye, den Spinat muss du essen, damit er wirkt, nicht äußerlich auftragen."

Andie sah ihn mit grün gesprenkeltem Gesicht an und grinste gequält: "Ja, danke für den Tipp. Willst du es mal probieren? Es würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn sie den Spinat bei dir nicht ausspucken würde." Sie drückte ihm das Glas samt Löffel in die Hand, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Tim legte seinen Helm ab, den er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte und setzte sich gegenüber seiner Tochter auf den Stuhl. Maeve lachte und zappelte, als sie ihren Vater sah und er nutzte die Chance, dass sie gerade den Mund offen hatte und stopfte ihr einen Löffel voll Spinat hinein. Maeve verstummte kurz und überlegte offenbar, ob sie wieder spucken sollte oder doch lieber gleich weinen.

Als Tim ihr Gesicht sah, grinste er sie an: "Bitte Süße, sei so nett und schluck den Spinat runter. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Maeve´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder freundlicher, sie schmatzte kurz und schluckte dann.

Andie kam gerade wieder in die Küche und schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist so eine richtige Papa-Tochter…"

Tim gab Maeve noch einen Löffel voll und sah dann Andie an: "Man muss nur wissen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht…"

Als Maeve im Bett war, saßen Andie, Ben und Tim beim Abendessen.

Tims Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank, an dem alles Mögliche, von Fotos bis Einkaufslisten, mit Magneten befestigt war. Sein Blick blieb an einem türkisenen Zettel hängen und er stutzte. Während er sein Besteck beiseite legte und aufstand um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen, murmelte er vor sich hin.

Andie und Ben sahen ihn beide fragend an.

"Welches Datum haben wir heute?", fragte er abwesend.

"Den 13., warum?

Er nahm den Zettel vom Kühlschrank und sah ihn sich genauer an. Ein Fotoaufgabeschein von Publix.

Bei ihm läuteten die Alarmglocken und er sah Andie an: "Ist das deiner?" Er wedelte mit dem Aufgabeschein herum.

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Lindas."

Tim zog den Zettel mit den Daten der Mordfälle aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb das Datum 13.11. und Ken Mattingly Park auf und begann abermals zu rechnen.

Plötzlich sah er auf: "Ich bin so ein Trottel…" Er sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Helm.

"Was ist los?"

"Andie, ruf Horatio an und sag ihm, dass ich hinter das System gekommen bin. Er soll sofort in den Ken Mattingly Park kommen und die Polizei mitbringen. Ich glaube, der Serienmörder hat es auf Linda abgesehen…"

Ben und Andie sahen ihn beide aus großen Augen verwirrt an.

Während er hinaus rannte, rief er noch "Und ihr beide bleibt hier!"

Andie war entsetzt und rief, wie Tim ihr aufgetragen hatte, Horatio an. Sie war froh, dass er sich sofort meldete und erklärte ihm, was Tim ihr gesagt hatte. Während sie sich von Horatio verabschiedete, bekam sie gerade noch Ben zu fassen, der hinter Tim her wollte. Er versuchte sich loszureißen: "Ich muss ihr helfen…"

Andie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf: "Du hast gehört, was Tim gesagt hat. Wenn er ihr nicht helfen kann, dann können wir es auch nicht mehr."

Beunruhigt setzten sich beide zum Tisch und sahen sie sich den Zettel an, der noch am Tisch lag und als sie lasen, was Tim notiert hatte, war ihnen klar, worum es ging.

_16.5. / Ethel Primus Park / E 5; P 16  
20.9. / Timothy H. Artmann Park / T 20; H 8; A 1; 8 + 1 9  
13.11. / Ken Mattingly Park / K 11; M 13_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kapitel 10: Wettlauf gegen die Zeit_**

Tim raste mit seinem Motorrad Richtung Park, während ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

Warum war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass es sich bei den Dati der Morde einfach nur um die Stelle der ersten Buchstaben des Park-Namens im Alphabet handelte? Und warum bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass der freundliche Angestellte im nahe gelegenen Supermarkt, der ihm unlängst seine heruntergefallenen Schlüssel aufgehoben hatte, nur neun Finger besaß? Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie Sy Parrish aussah, aber jetzt sah er ihn deutlich vor sich.

Beim Park angekommen, riss er sich seinen Helm vom Kopf und rannte los. Von den vorhergehenden Morden wusste Tim, dass er in der Nähe eines Gebüsches nach Linda suchen musste. Zum Glück war der Park nicht besonders groß und es gab nur eine Stelle, die mit Büschen bepflanzt war.

Als er um das Gebüsch herum rannte, hörte er bereits leise erstickte Hilferufe. Er sah von Weitem Linda am Boden liegen und auf ihr war Sy Parrish, der versuchte, sie mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Tim wusste, dass der Mann versuchen würde zu flüchten, wenn er ihn anschrie, also rannte er wortlos weiter auf ihn zu. Er sah Linda kämpfen und um sich schlagen, es war also noch nicht zu spät.

Der Mann war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Linda zu ermorden, dass er Tim nicht bemerkte. Wütend riss Tim Sy Parrish von Linda, deren Lippen schon blau angelaufen waren.

Er stieß den Mann zu Boden und prügelte mit wutverzerrten Gesicht auf ihn ein. Tim war außer sich und nahm nichts mehr um sich wahr. Für ihn gab es im Moment nur diesen Mann, der versucht hatte seine Schwägerin umzubringen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Horatio mit gezogener Waffe auf ihn zu lief, gefolgt von uniformierten Polizisten und einer Rettungsmannschaft.

"Speed, es reicht!"

Aber Tim prügelte weiter auf den Mann ein.

Horatio schlang Tim von hinten seinen Arm um den Brustkorb und zog ihn von dem Mann weg, der blutend und beinahe bewusstlos am Boden lag.

Er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein: "Speed, er kann Linda nichts mehr antun, beruhige dich!"

Tim versuchte noch immer, sich von Horatio loszureißen und wieder auf den Täter loszugehen.

"Das Schwein, er hat versucht Linda umzubringen…."

"Ich weiß Speed, aber jetzt gehört er uns…"

Tim beruhigte sich, sodass ihn Horatio loslassen konnte. Er sah sich um und erblickte die Sanitäter, die Linda bereits auf eine Trage gelegt hatten und mit ihr in Richtung des Rettungswagens eilten. Die uniformierten Polizisten hatten Sy Parrish inzwischen Handschellen angelegt und lasen dem Mann seine Rechte vor.

Tim erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Andie und Ben daheim saßen. Er musste sie aus der Ungewissheit erlösen und sie anrufen. Beide waren unglaublich erleichtert, als sie hörten, dass Linda noch lebte.

Tim wandte sich wieder an Horatio: "Brauchst du mich hier, oder kann ich mit Andie und Ben zu Linda ins Krankenhaus fahren?"

Horatio lächelte: "Fahr ruhig, ich sage Calleigh Bescheid."

Tim wandte sich zum Gehen: "Danke, H."

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Andie, Ben und Tim zu Linda konnten. Die Untersuchungen waren abgeschlossen und die Ärzte hatten ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Linda Glück im Unglück gehabt hatte. Nicht viel länger und der Mann wäre in seinem Vorhaben erfolgreich gewesen.

Linda hatte eine Kehlkopfquetschung erlitten und durfte die nächsten Tage nur das Notwendigste reden. Außerdem würde sie die Nacht zur Sicherheit im Krankenhaus verbringen.

Die Ärzte hatten darum gebeten, dass sie nicht allzu lange bei Linda blieben. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten und gerade gehen wollten, hörten sie hinter sich leise Linda.

"Tim, bleibst du noch kurz?", krächzte sie kaum hörbar.

Tim sah Ben und Andie fragend an, die beide nickten und vor die Türe gingen.

Er ging zu Lindas Bett zurück und setzte sich zu ihr an den Bettrand.

Linda sah ihn an, während still Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg und sagte leise: "Ist schon okay, es wird alles wieder gut…"

Linda nickte: "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast…"

Tim unterbrach sie: "Schhhh… Du sollst nicht so viel reden…"

Die Ärzte hatten Linda ein Schmerz- und Schlafmittel gegeben, das langsam zu wirken begann.

"Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass dich meine Schwester geheiratet hat…", sie machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, bevor sie weiterredete, "Du bist unser Schutzengel."

Tim strich ihr lächelnd über die Haare: "Auf euch beide muss man ja auch immer aufpassen."

Linda war bereits im Halbschlaf. So stand Tim vom Bett auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging leise hinaus.

Mit den vorhandenen Beweisen war Sy Parrish als Mörder überführt.

Yelina und Horatio führten am nächsten Tag die Befragung durch und der Mann gestand, dass er Bridget Jones und Nora Hugosian ermordet hatte. Seine Begründung für die Morde war, dass er sich in die Frauen verliebt hatte, die in den letzten Monaten öfter Fotos zum Entwickeln brachten.

Auf den letzten Fotos, die sie nichts ahnend zu ihm brachten, waren die Frauen - genauso wie Linda - dann mit ihren Freunden zu sehen und Sy Parrish konnte nicht ertragen, dass ihn die Frauen – wie er meinte - "betrogen".

Offensichtlich war er psychisch krank und hatte die Frauen verfolgt und ermordet.

Calleighs Vermutung, dass die Frauen für irgendetwas bestraft werden sollten, hatte sich damit als richtig erwiesen.

Er war für die Polizei nicht auffindbar gewesen, da er nach dem Mord an Nora Hugosian untergetaucht war und unter einem falschen Namen bei einer Publix-Filiale in Hialeah gearbeitet hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Kapitel 11: Zwei Männer, ein Baby und eine Torte_**

Eine Woche nach der Aufklärung des Falls feierte Linda ihren 19. Geburtstag. Andie hatte eine große Überraschungsparty für sie organisiert, zu der sie auch die Kollegen aus dem Labor eingeladen hatte.

Es war Samstag und Ben hatte Linda unter einem Vorwand aus dem Haus gelockt. Nachdem Andie eine Torte für Linda gebacken hatte, fuhr sie weg um letzte Besorgungen zu erledigen, während Tim und Eric inzwischen alles im Haus vorbereiteten.

Andie hatte Maeve bei den beiden Männern gelassen um in Ruhe einkaufen und zum Friseur gehen zu können. Maeve saß in ihrem Laufwagen und rollte langsam im Haus herum, während die Männer das Wohnzimmer dekorierten. Als Tim nach einiger Zeit in die Küche kam, verschlug es ihm den Atem.

Maeve hatte sich offensichtlich am Tischtuch festgehalten, das am Esstisch gelegen hatte und es heruntergerissen. Das wäre grundsätzlich noch kein Problem gewesen, aber leider hatte am Tischtuch die Torte, die Andie gebacken hatte und nur noch darauf wartete, überzogen und dekoriert zu werden, gestanden. Mittlerweile lag die Torte am Boden, wo Maeve immer wieder hartnäckig versuchte, mit ihrem Laufwagen drüber zu rollen.

Tim schrie kurz auf, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und lugte dann, mit der Hoffnung, dass er sich verschaut hätte, noch einmal zwischen den Fingern durch. "Muffin… Bitte nicht…. Deine Mutter bringt mich um…", seufzte er.

Eric hatte Tim gehört und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung der Aufregung. Er blieb im Durchgang zur Küche stehen und lachte: "Ich glaube, das versteht Andie nicht unter aufpassen…"

Tim drehte sich – während er versuchte, seine Tochter mit ihrem Laufwagen aus dem Tortenhaufen zu befreien - um und sah Eric mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Willst du irgendwann noch eine Familie gründen? Falls ja, dann solltest du jetzt aufpassen was du sagst…"

Eric wusste, dass es besser war, im Moment nichts mehr zu sagen und grinste still vor sich hin.

Tim gab Maeves Laufwagen einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie in Erics Richtung rollte: "Wenn du was Sinnvolles tun willst, dann kannst du dich mal kurz um deine Patentochter kümmern, während ich die Sauerei hier beseitige." Er schaufelte die zermatschte Torte in den Mülleimer.

"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Na was wohl… Wir beide werden jetzt eine neue Torte backen…"

Eric schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Was heißt hier wir? Du hast doch nicht auf deine Tochter aufgepasst, warum muss ich dafür büßen?"

Tim grinste ihn an: "Weil Andie gesagt hat, WIR sollen auf Maeve aufpassen. Und außerdem behauptest du doch immer, mein bester Freund zu sein, also…"

Er hatte den Boden inzwischen gesäubert und kramte jetzt in Andies Kochbüchern herum: "Jetzt sollte ich nur noch wissen, welche Torte das war… irgendetwas mit Schokolade…" Eric stand neben ihm und tippte mit dem Finger auf ein Rezept, das Tim gerade aufgeschlagen hatte: "Hah, das ist es: Gefüllte Schokoladentorte…"

"Okay, dann sammelst du alles zusammen, das wir brauchen…" Er drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, die mittlerweile in Richtung Wohnzimmer rollte: "Und du bleibst jetzt mal schön da Muffin, für heute hast du genug angestellt."

Tim ging zu Maeve und hob sie aus dem Laufwagen. Er trug sie zum Hochstuhl, schob ihn zur Arbeitsfläche und setzte sie hinein. Als Maeve dazu ansetzte, lautstark gegen die ungerechte Einschränkung ihrer Freiheit zu protestieren, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss: "Schhhh… protestieren funktioniert bei mir nicht. Du hast die Torte kaputtgemacht, also hilfst du uns jetzt auch."

Eric hatte inzwischen den Großteil der Zutaten zusammen und den Kopf auf der Suche nach Eiern und Margarine in den Kühlschrank gesteckt: "Wo habt ihr die Eier versteckt… Ah, ich habe sie schon."

Er nahm fünf Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und versuchte sie zur Arbeitsfläche zu bringen. Beinahe dort angekommen, glitt ihm jedoch ein Ei aus den Händen und fiel zu Boden. Bevor er reagieren konnte, rutschte er auch schon aus und die restlichen vier Eier segelten durch die Luft.

Tim hatte die Szene aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und konnte gerade noch zwei Eier auffangen, die anderen beiden aber trafen den am Boden liegenden Eric. "Autsch…" Eric rieb sich sein Hinterteil, während er langsam versuchte, wieder aufzustehen.

Tim musste lachen, während er ein Küchentuch suchte, um Eric zu reinigen, bevor dieser die kaputten Eier in der ganzen Küche verteilte. Auch Maeve hatte offensichtlich ihren Spaß, denn sie kicherte vor sich hin und strampelte.

Eric lächelte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an: "Na Hauptsache, du hast es lustig…"

"Okay, wir sollten jetzt versuchen, die Torte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu backen, sonst ist Andie wieder da, bevor wir auch nur angefangen haben…", meinte Tim noch immer lachend, während er drei neue Eier aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Eric streckte sich in alle Richtungen und stemmte dann seine Hände gegen die Hüfte: "Gut, und womit fangen wir jetzt an?"

Die beiden Männer hatten es geschafft, den Teig ohne größere Probleme zusammen zu rühren und während die Torte im Backrohr stand, machten sie sich daran die Küche zu reinigen, die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kriegsschauplatz hatte.

Als Andie heimkam, war die Küche wieder in makellosem Zustand und auch die Torte stand an dem Platz, an dem sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte.

Eric und Tim lagen auf der Couch und sahen sich ein Footballspiel im Fernsehen an. Tim hatte Maeve auf seiner Brust liegen, die friedlich vor sich hindöste.

"Und, hattet ihr euren Spaß?" Mit einem Blick auf ihre Tochter fügte sie hinzu: "Ihr seht alle drei ein bisschen geschafft aus…"

Sie beugte sich zu Tim, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben: "Was hast du da in den Haaren? Das sieht aus wie Mehl…"

Tim fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare und begann zu stammeln: "Oh… das ist wahrscheinlich nur Staub… ich war vorhin in der Garage… ich wüsste nicht, woher ich Mehl in den Haaren haben sollte…"

"Okay, falls ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Küche und mache die Torte fertig."

Kaum war Andie aus der Türe, sahen sich die Männer grinsend an. Eric schüttelte den Kopf: "Mann, du hättest noch ein bisschen mehr stammeln können, dann hätte sie gleich gewusst, dass du lügst…"

"Entschuldigung, aber du hättest mir auch vorher sagen können, dass ich Mehl in den Haaren habe, oder?"

Eric schüttelte noch immer grinsend den Kopf: "Ich bin nicht verheiratet mir dir, ich muss dich nicht so genau anschauen…"

Kurze Zeit später kam Andie mit fragendem Blick aus der Küche zurück: "Haben wir nicht mehr Eier gehabt? Es ist noch genau eines da, das ich für die Füllung brauche…"

Tim sah zuerst Eric an und dann Andie: "Ja. Eric hatte Hunger, ich habe ihm Rührei gemacht…"

"Aha… na dann…" Andie wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, "ich bin ja froh, dass ihr wenigstens das eine Ei übergelassen habt…"

Beide Männer atmeten tief durch, als Andie wieder weg war.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kapitel 12: Partytime**_

Die Überraschung war gelungen.

Als Ben mit Linda nach Hause kam, waren alle versammelt und Linda freute sich irrsinnig. Sie war den Tränen nahe, denn seit dem Vorfall im Park hatte sie noch immer jede Nacht Alpträume und sie war froh, ihren Geburtstag gleich "doppelt" feiern zu können.

Später tanzte Andie mit Tim, als ihr Blick auf seine linke Hand fiel. Sie schaute ihn fragend an: "Wo hast du denn deinen Ehering gelassen?"

Tim stutzte, sah auf seine Hand und stellte fest, dass seine Frau Recht hatte.

"Ähm, den habe ich vorhin in der Küche auf die Ablage gelegt…"

Andie wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen, weil Tim den Ring sonst nie abnahm, aber fragte nicht weiter nach.

In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick lief Tim in die Küche um den Ring zu holen. Er sah auf die Ablage, wo er den Ring hingelegt hatte, aber da lag kein Ring. Tim wurde blass und in seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er den Ring noch einmal gesehen hatte, nachdem sie die Torte gebacken hatten.

Während Tim in der Küche stand und überlegte, schnitt Linda im Wohnzimmer die Torte an und verteilte die Stücke an alle Gäste.

Calleigh plauderte gerade mit Alexx, während sie die Torte aß. Sie verzog plötzlich schmerzhaft das Gesicht: "Au… was ist das?" Sie spuckte einen goldenen Ring in ihre Hand, auf den sie gerade gebissen hatte.

Alexx lachte: "Hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer?"

Calleighs Blick fiel kurz auf Eric, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand und sich angeregt mit Horatio unterhielt. Dann sah sie wieder Alexx an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht, dass ich wüsste…"

Calleigh betrachtete den Ring genauer und entdeckte auf der Innenseite eine Gravur. Da sie die Inschrift _"Tá mo chroí istigh ionat"_ nicht entziffern konnte, versuchte sie den Ring anzustecken.

"Außerdem ist mir der Ring viel zu groß!" Sie probierte sämtliche Finger durch, bis der Ring am Zeigefinger endlich halbwegs passte.

Inzwischen war Tim wieder aus der Küche zurückgekehrt. Er war noch immer blass und blickte hektisch von einem Gast zum nächsten, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Reaktion, die auf den Fund seines Ringes hinwies.

Calleigh sah ihn, entschuldigte sich bei Alexx und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin Tim zusammen zuckte.

"Was ist los mit dir? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Bitte? Ähm… nein, alles in Ordnung…"

"Okay…" Calleigh fiel der Ring wieder ein: "Schau mal, ich habe einen Ring in meinem Tortenstück gefunden… ich glaube, ich habe einen Verehrer." Stolz hielt sie Tim die Hand mit dem Ring hin.

Tims Augen wurden groß und er umarmte sie stürmisch: "Calleigh, du bist meine Lebensretterin…"

Calleigh ächzte und versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden: "Was? Wieso?"

Tim grinste sie an: "Mein Ehering…"

Dann sah er sich um, ob Andie in der Nähe war und fügte leise hinzu: "Während Andie am Nachmittag weg war, hat Maeve die Torte zerstört, die sie gebacken hatte. Eric und ich mussten heimlich eine Neue backen. Mein Ring ist offensichtlich in den Teig gefallen…"

"Na toll… und ich dachte, Eric hätte den Ring in mein Tortenstück geschmuggelt…", murmelte sie enttäuscht. Als ihr auffiel, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, lief sie rot an.

Tim musste schmunzeln, als er Calleighs hochrotes Gesicht sah: "Keine Sorge, ich verrate dich nicht, wenn du mich nicht verrätst…"

"Nein, nein – das bleibt unser Geheimnis!"

_Anmerkung:   
Die Inschrift im Ring heißt übersetzt: "Mein Herz gehört Dir"_

ENDE


End file.
